How to Domesticate your Devil
by Squirrllama
Summary: A collection of one shots as Lucifer and Chloe settle into the domestic life together. Some funny, some dramatic. Maybe even a little naughty. Will follow all the way up to the birth of their son. Mostly just a bit of fun.
1. The Marriage license

**Author's Note: Okay this turned out a lot longer than I intended. But It's just a fun one. Lucifer and Chloe settling into domestic life together. This the first of the series of one shots I mentioned. They will take place in the time between the battle with Lucifer's mother and the birth of little Samael. They may not be in chronological order necessarily. I will write them as they come to me. Feel free to offer suggestions on stories. I will take them into account. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Lucifer opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling of his room. For a moment he relished the comfort of the beautiful woman snoring happily on his chest. His darks eyes traveled down to look at her. Her head was pillowed against his pecs. Her hand was splayed out on his stomach. Her soft blonde locks spilled out all around. He ran his hand through her hair. He could not have asked for anything more perfect.

She snorted and rolled over. She now had her back to him but her naked body was still against his. They had a long night of torrid love making. So, much fire. So much passion. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him again. She merely smiled. The events of the last few weeks had been trying to say the least.

The physical wounds from the battle with his mother were gone. But the ones in his mind would stay with him forever. If it hadn't been for his daughter, he would have failed. Remembered the two of them using the light to defeat the goddess. That was one of the proudest moments of his immortal life. Then he was welcomed back into Heaven by his father. He had been awarded one hundred years on earth to be with his family.

The woman sleeping against him was now his immortal wife. He could not have asked for anything better. She was strong willed, intelligent and beautiful. She matched wits with him. Didn't relent in the face of danger. Yes, after billions of years he had allowed his heart to be captured by this mortal.

The last few days had been spent helping Chloe and her daughter move into his penthouse. He had also been working with inspectors and architects to access the damage to Lux. It had been extensive. A total loss. Luckily the structural integrity of the building had been spared. It would take months and a lot of money to get Lux opened again. His daughter Persephone had offered money to help. She was such a good child.

Sighing he released his hold on his sleeping wife. She needed her rest. Even now as an immortal she needed rest after the ordeal she had been through. Their unborn son depended on it. He kissed her shoulder and then rose from the bed. He pulled on his silk robe and headed to the bathroom. After showering. He stood at the mirror. Looking down he scoffed at all of the products sitting on the marble finish. Why on earth did she need all of this stuff?

He picked up a bottle of vitamins. Pre-natal. He set it down. Makeup was everywhere. There wasn't much in the way of storage in his bathroom designed for a single bachelor. They would have to come up with something else. While brushing his teeth he accidentally knocked some strange metal contraption onto the floor. It looked like a tiny pair of forceps. He bent down to pick it up and a few more items fell to the floor. "Bloody Hell." He cursed. Grabbing the accursed items, he bonked his head on the way up.

Growling he tossed the items onto the counter and scattered more. He grumbled as he finished brushing his teeth. He replaced his toothbrush and stared at the spilled items. He hated to leave things out of orders. He tried to arrange them. Things would fall into the sink or onto the floor.

"You know what. Stay on the floor you bloody bastards." He cursed at the inanimate objects. "Why on earth does she need all of this stuff?" He whispered. He turned to walk out as she was stumbling in half awake. He attempted a smile as she rushed past him for the toilet. "Morning, love." He went to kiss her.

"I need to pee." She responded.

Not wanting to witness that the Devil nodded and left the bathroom. He then headed to the kitchen to fix come coffee. On the way there he stepped on a sharp plastic item. "Bloody hell." He exclaimed. Apparently being immortal didn't save him from the dangers of Legos. He looked down and picked up the item. Must have been one of Beatrice's toys. He would need to have a long talk about that later. She needed to keep her items contained in her room.

Reaching the kitchen, he fumbled around with the coffee maker. While waiting for it to brew he hummed quietly to himself. The momentary quiet was interrupted by the appearance of young Beatrice.

"Good morning Lucifer." The child greeted him. She ran over and hugged him.

He smiled and patted the top of his now step-daughter's head. "Morning child. Did you sleep well in your new room?" He asked her.

"Yes. I love my new bed." She threw him a toothy grin.

He nodded. "Good." He turned to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. Adding an ungodly amount of crème and sugar he then took a sip. Smacking his lips with satisfaction he took another sip.

"What's for breakfast, Lucifer?" Trixie interrupted his thoughts.

He shrugged. "I don't know. What would you like to eat?" He set his mug down.

"I think I just want cereal." She replied.

"Well, it's in the pantry." He pointed to it. Chloe had gone shopping yesterday. "You can get it, can't you."

She sighed and nodded. "I guess." She sauntered to the pantry and pulled out a large box of Cocoa Puffs. She carried it to the counter but was too short to reach the top. "Can you help me?" She offered her big brown eyes to him.

He sighed. "Very well." He took the box from the little girl and then took a bowl out of the cupboard and poured her a bowl. He then got the milk from the fridge. She sat at the small table in the corner. He brought her the bowl and milk. "There you go."

She picked up the milk and poured it into the bowl but it overflowed. "Uh oh." She exclaimed. "Lucifer, I spilled milk." She said to him.

The Devil was rummaging in the fridge for his own breakfast. He sighed and stood up when she spoke. He looked at the table. Cocoa Puffs and milk was spilled on the table and the floor. Picking up a dish rag he walked over to the table and set it down. Waiting for the little girl to clean up the mess she merely stared at him. "What is the problem?"

"Mommy always does that." She replied.

"Well, I'm not Mummy." He said to her.

She laughed. "Mommy not Mummy."

"That's what I said." He picked up the rag and proceeded to clean up her mess.

"No you said Mummy. Like the monster. Why do you say it that way?" She took a bite of her cereal.

He shrugged. "That's just how they say it overseas."

"Why," She asked.

"I don't know." The Devil walked over to the sink. "I never asked why." He picked up his mug and took a sip. This child was getting on his nerves. She was fine in small doses. But now she lived here. Her relentless questions and her propensity of leaving objects lying around.

"Well, it's just funny." She laughed. "Mummy." She found herself quite amusing.

Chloe walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. Her eyes not fully open. She was already dressed and showered for the day. She glanced at Lucifer and Trixie.

"Morning love." Lucifer said as he kissed her. "Did you sleep well? He smiled.

She shrugged. She eyed the pot of coffee. She was so tempted to have some. "I want coffee." She mumbled. Caffeine wasn't good for pregnancy so she refrained.

"Well, then have some." Lucifer said to her. "What's stopping you?"

"It's not good for the baby." She explained. Sighing she looked at Trixie. "Are you almost ready for school?"

"Yes." She had finished her cereal. "Lucifer keeps calling you mummy." She laughed. "It's funny." She hopped out of the chair.

"It is funny." Chloe chuckled. "Go get your backpack. We need to get going." Trixie nodded and left the kitchen. Chloe turned to Lucifer. "We need to go to the courthouse to get our marriage license."

"Why?" He asked. "My father already married us. What more do we need?"

"Legal documentation. I'm afraid the law doesn't recognize married by god as legitimate." Chloe dropped a piece of bread into the toaster.

"They should." He mumbled. "Can't you go by yourself?"

"No, we both have to be present." She sighed. "Do you have a birth certificate?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't born on earth." He smirked.

"Right. Well, you do have legal documents for your identity, right?"

"Sure." He answered.

"Well, go get them. We can go after dropping Trixie off at school." The toast popped up out of the toaster. She picked it up and buttered it. "Want to get there early before the line gets too long."

The Devil rolled his eyes. He resented being bossed around. "Yes, ma'am." He said sarcastically before leaving the kitchen. Proceeding to his closet he quickly got dressed. He admired himself in the mirror as he buttoned his blue shirt. Pulling on his jacket he smiled at the Devil staring back at him.

"Are you ready?" Chloe called to him.

"Yes darling." He responded. He headed out of the closet and into the living room. Chloe and Trixie were waiting for him. Chloe had her arms folded and was tapping her foot. He smiled at her impatience. "One second." He said to her and walked over to his study. He pulled out all of his legal documents from the desk and then turned to the ladies. "Let's go then." They then headed out of the apartment.

* * *

Later after Trixie had been dropped off at school, Lucifer and Chloe entered the county courthouse. A long line was snaking its way towards the door. After being checked by security they proceeded to the line. Lucifer sighed loudly as they stood there. Throngs of people waited impatiently.

Various odors from the unwashed assaulted his nostrils. Cries from young children assaulted his ears. Humans and their silly little laws. They were so bent on needing paper to legitimize everything. He didn't need a piece of paper to proclaim his love for Chloe. God himself had joined them in holy matrimony. What higher authority was there?

Finally, they reached the front of the line. "We are here for a marriage license." Chloe told the half-awake woman at the window.

The woman pulled out a stack of papers with clipboards and handed them to Chloe. "Fill these out. Both of you need to fill one out. Take a number and when they call that number go to the window and they will take it from there."

Chloe nodded and picked up the papers. Lucifer followed her to a row of hard plastic seats. Chloe handed him a clipboard. "Fill this out."

He took the clipboard and looked at the paper. So many questions. He was feeling his level of irritation rising. An older woman who smelled of moth balls sat beside him. He was having trouble concentrating on his task.

She leaned over to him. "My, you are sure dressed fancy." She said to him.

"This is how I always dress." He mumbled to her. His accent was clear as day.

She smiled. "That's a nice accent you have. Do you hail from England?"

"No." He replied as he filled out the names of his parents. He wasn't sure if he should use Yahweh or just God for his father's name. He went with God.

"You sound like you are from England. That is where my husband was from. He was born in Birmingham." The old woman explained. "We were married for thirty-eight years." She prattled on.

The Devil only half listened to her. He continued with filling out the paperwork. Place of birth, Heaven. He wrote. Prior place of residence, Hell.

"We used to go to England in the summer to visit his sister. She would make the most horrible pies for us to eat." The old woman was still talking.

"That sounds dreadful." He responded nonchalantly. He finished filling out the papers and looked at Chloe. "Now what?"

"We wait for our number to be called." She replied. Folding her arms, she leaned back in the chair. She was clearly having difficulty getting comfortable.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. The old woman was still talking about something. He set the clipboard on the ground in front of him and leaned back in the chair. It was dreadfully uncomfortable.

"My husband was a huge soccer fan. Of course you blokes call is football." The old woman prattled on. "Do you like soccer? I could never get into it. Silly game if you ask me. I prefer good old American football."

He just nodded. "That's good." He replied. He rocked in the chair a little. His level of irritation and boredom was rising. "How long is this going to take?" He asked Chloe.

She looked at the piece of paper with the number. "Well we are number 105. And it looks like they are merely on number 75." She sighed. "So, it is going to be a while."

"Perfect." He expressed sarcastically.

"It sure rains a lot in England. Every time we went there. Rain, rain, rain. Always so damp. The sun rarely ever coming out. I don't know how you guys can stand it." The old woman continued talking. "Is that why you came to Los Angeles

? I mean I would."

He put his hands on his temples and rubbed. His leg started to bob up and down as he tried his best to contain his irritation at the situation. The screeching cry of a small child assaulted his ears. Oh why can't people take better care of their spawn.

"Lucifer, can you hold my purse?" Chloe handed him her bag and stood up. "I'll be right back." She started walking away.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Bathroom." She replied.

"But you just went."

"Yeah, well I have to go again." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Scoffing he found himself in the possession of purse. This process was really getting on his nerves. He thought Hell was punishment. He would rather be in Hell right now. At least he was the one in charge. He didn't' have to wait for anyone down there.

"My oldest son lives in London. He really likes it there." The old woman was still talking.

"London is a lovely city." Lucifer said to her. "Not the best for cuisine but still quite lovely."

"Oh I liked the food there. But you are right. Paris is much better for food." The old woman elbowed him.

He tried not to show his growing irritation. He felt the chair move as a large smelly man sat on the other side. Lucifer looked him up and down. The man smelled like he hadn't bathed in three days. He tried not to gag at his noxious odor. "Sir, that is my wife's seat." The place was filling up and seats were becoming scarce.

"Oh well." The man responded.

Lucifer growled inwardly. "Yes, well she is going to need it once she returns from the lady's room. So I as that you vacate it."

The man merely snorted. "Nope." He folded his arms and glared at Lucifer. "You sound foreign. Are you here to steal our benefits?" He snorted.

"No, just here for a silly piece of paper." Lucifer growled. "Now, I will ask again. Please vacate my wife's seat."

The man belched and shook his head. "Nope."

Anger rose in the Devil. These damn mortals were really starting to get on his nerves. He felt fire rising within him. He looked at the smelly man beside him. "I hate to get rough with you fella. But I asked you kindly. Now move." He growled.

"Oh what are you going to do about it?" The man poked Lucifer's arm. "I can take you in two shakes."

"You think so." Lucifer mused. He sat forward and looked the man in the eyes. His eyes flashed fire. "Move."

The man jumped up to his feet. "Alright. Whatever you are. Get away from me." The fat man waddled off quickly.

Lucifer smiled smugly to himself.

"What are rude man. Parents just don't teach manners these days." The old woman chided.

"No, they don't." He agreed with her. A few moments later Chloe returned to her seat. He gave her back her purse. "How much longer?" He complained.

"I don't know, Lucifer."

Sighing loudly the Devil leaned back in the chair. The old woman had gotten up and walked away. Part off him missed her stories. He set his hand on the arm rest. His long fingers began to tap the plastic. Louder and louder the tapping got. He began to tap a bit of a rhythm. He was amusing himself.

"Lucifer!" Chloe said sharply. "You are worse than a child."

He narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. He shifted again in the horrid seat. He needed a cigarette. Pulling out the pack from his coat pocket.

"Lucifer, you can't smoke in here."

"Oh dear. Whatever will become of me." He rolled his eyes. "Then I shall step out for a spell."

"Can't you wait?" Chloe asked. "What if they call our number?" It was already up to 90.

"I'll be quick." He stood up. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Unless you want me to go back to tapping my fingers."

"No. Go smoke." She gestured with her hands. "I'll be here."

"Perfect. I'll be back." He walked out of the room towards the door. There was a designated smoking area. Several other people were filling their lungs with nicotine. He lit up. For a moment he stood staring off into space. This whole day was bore. He was starting to miss his playboy days. He would do whatever he wanted. Go where he wanted. No schedule to keep.

A homeless man walked towards him. He was wearing a long winter coat even though it was quite warm out. A long dirty beard hung on his face. Lucifer's lip curled at the smell. The man looked at the well-dressed Devil. "Can you spare some change?" He held out a plastic cup.

Shrugging Lucifer pulled out wad of cash and pulled two hundreds from the stack. He placed in the cup. "Is that enough?" He took a drag at his cigarette.

The man's eyes lit up. "Thanks man." He smiled and walked away.

"You know he is just going to buy drugs with that." Another man who was standing nearby.

"So." Lucifer responded. "What does it matter what he uses it on?"

"You are just feeding his habit. Now he is going to just bother everyone else." The man sneered.

Lucifer finished his cigarette and headed back inside. A woman with several children was now sitting in his seat next to Chloe. He narrowed his eyes. He stood a few feet away. "That is my seat." He said to her.

The woman looked at him. "I'm sorry. There aren't any others." She had a baby on her lap. Two toddlers nearby and she appeared to be pregnant with another. She started to get up.

Lucifer sighed. "No, you sit." He smiled. His eyes looked at Chloe. She was nodding off. He began to pace in front of the seats. This was taking far too long. One of the children sat in his way. He looked down and over at the woman. "Can you corral your offspring, please?"

The woman looked at him. Then at her child. "Baxter, come here." The child walked over to her.

Lucifer began pacing again. He was ready to jut bail on this whole endeavor. He noticed Chloe opened her eyes. She was watching him pace back and forth.

"Could you stop?" She said to him. "It won't be much longer."

Sighing he looked at her. "I need a drink." He leaned against the wall and folded his arms. The number one hundred was called over the speakers. It wouldn't be much longer now.

A half hour later, their number was finally called. They stood at the window and handed the clerk their paperwork. For a moment the thin man with glasses looked over their applications. He then looked at Lucifer. "Um sir. You put down God as your father? And Heaven as your place of birth."

Lucifer nodded. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Several. You can't put those down."

"Well, why not?" Lucifer asked the man.

"Well, because it's not true. You need to take this paperwork seriously. I can't issue a license with false information."

"None of that information is false." Lucifer said to the man.

The man looked at Chloe. "Is he for real?"

Chloe pursed her lips. "Yes." She looked at Lucifer. "You really put Heaven down as your place of birth?"

"It's the truth." He replied.

"Sir, I can't issue a license until I get the correct information."

Lucifer scoffed. It was time for a little Devil power. "Surely you don't want to make this pregnant woman sit here all day again. I assure you. Everything I wrote is the truth. I am who I say I am." He drew on the man's weaknesses. "Now, I know you desire to get out of here in time for lunch. So, just issue the license and we can be out of your hair."

The man sat mesmerized for a moment. He then shrugged. "Whatever." He then filled out the rest of the necessary lines and handed them the license. "Congratulations." He smiled.

Chloe watched with amazement. She took the license. "I can't believe you did that."

They started to walk away from the window. Lucifer looked down at her. "I did what was needed. Now we have our little paper. Let's go get lunch." He buttoned his jacket.

"Okay. I just hope it holds up." She sighed and looked at it. "We are now officially married. In the eyes of the state of California." She smiled.

Lucifer leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Yep. Forever." He smiled at her. "Now, Mrs. Morningstar. Where would you like to get lunch?"


	2. First Kicks and a Doctor's Appointment

**Author's Note: This one is just Lucifer and Chloe going to the doctor's office and then ends kind of emotional. You might need tissues.**

Chloe stood in front of the mirror. She was putting on a light layer of makeup. It was her last day off before going back to work. She had been on suspension for several months. The department had finally gotten around to ruling that she had done nothing wrong. She had been the victim. Sighing she brushed on some blush. She was almost done getting ready. She and Lucifer were going to a doctor's appointment.

Lucifer had tried getting out of it. But she insisted he join her. They were going to do a sonogram and she really wanted him to see it. He had been stressed out about the rebuilding of Lux. So much to work on. It had been making him irritable at night. She thought seeing their son on the screen would help relieve some stress. With the finishing touch of lipstick, she stood and looked herself over in the mirror.

Smiling she prepared to leave the bathroom when she felt a flutter in her belly. Smiling she placed her hands on her rounding middle. She felt it again. It was the first kicks she could feel. Tears formed in her eyes. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to feel the first movements. Leaning against the wall she just relished the moment.

"What is taking so long?" Lucifer's impatient voice called out.

She looked over at him. Her husband was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Arms folded. Dark eyes narrowed. He looked quite debonair in his black suit and white shirt. Smiling she shrugged. "Sorry."

"Let's get going. You insisted I come with you. I have to get back and meet with the architect. They charge by the hour." The irritated Devil explained.

"Okay." Chloe walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She planted a kiss on his lips. Her blue eyes doing their best to calm him.

He just smiled. "Well, if you want we could skip the doctor and just stay here and fornicate."

"We could." She kissed him again then released her embrace and walked into the living room. She could hear her Devil grumbling.

"Not fair. Get my motor started and just walk away." The irritation had returned to his accented voice.

She turned to him and smiled. "You said it yourself. We have to get going. Well, let's go." She picked up her purse. She headed towards the elevator. She was happy that they had just got it working again.

Lucifer followed his wife to the elevator. He pushed the button and they stood for a moment in silence. "I was serious about skipping the appointment." He smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "No, that's alright." The elevator dinged and they walked into it. "I really think you'll like this."

"If you say so." The Devil countered.

Later they were riding down the road with top down. The warm air washed through their hair. Lucifer was bobbing his head to a song on the stereo. Chloe was watching the palm trees race by. The sun was high in the sky. She felt the flutter in her belly again. Smiling she placed her hands over the source again. For a moment she sat there savoring the moment. She almost forgot that Lucifer was next to her.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked her. He turned down the music.

She turned her blue eyes on him. Feeling the flutters again she placed her hand on his. His larger hand had a firm grasp on the steering wheel. She gently stroked his hand eliciting a seductive noise from Lucifer. Quietly she lifted his hand and brought it to rest on her belly. The fluttering stopped for a moment. Lucifer eyed her. She smiled at him. "I've been feeling him kick."

Lucifer pulled his hand away and replaced it on the steering wheel. "I see." His voice was distant. He looked at the road and said nothing more.

Chloe sighed. She was a little confused about his mood. She thought for sure he would be excited. Feeling a bit deflated she just turned her head to look out the window. Her hand on her head for support. They rode the rest of the way to the doctor's office in silence.

They arrived at the doctor's office and silently got out of the car. Chloe walked quickly into the building. She didn't bother looking back at Lucifer. She was irritated with him. Confused about why he was acting so distant. She knew he was stressing about Lux. Reaching the counter. The woman at the desk looked up at her. "Appointment for Decker." Chloe had chosen to keep her maiden name.

The woman looked at the computer and smiled. "Yes. Here fill out this form and we'll be right with you." The woman handed her a clipboard.

Chloe nodded and headed to a seat. Lucifer sat beside her. She silently filled out the clipboard. She could hear her impatient husband next to her fidgeting. His legs were twitching up and down. Then he started tapping his fingers. Why was he being so irritating today? "Lucifer. Stop that." She said to him.

"How long will this take?" He shifted on the plastic char. "I feel out of place here."

Chloe looked around the room. There were other women in the room. A couple men sat with their spouses. What was he complaining about? "Why do you say that?" She asked him.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. Walking over to the water cooler he got himself some water. He turned to Chloe. "Would you like some water, darling?"

"No thank you." She responded. She finished the form and set it on the chair next to her. He was walking around the room. "Lucifer." She called to him. Several heads looked her way when she said his name. "Come over here."

The Devil ignored her. He was looking at the various posters on the wall. Showing all kinds of explicit information about pregnancy and labor. A plastic anatomy model set on a table. He looked it over and reached out a hand to touch it. The various body parts fell out and clattered onto the floor. He tried picking them up and replacing them. They just fell out again and again. Everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Lucifer." Chloe called to him. "Just come here and sit."

Sighing he returned to the seat beside his wife. He folded his arms and rocked backwards. The chair made a horrible screeching noise. Again several sets of eyes were on him. "Take a picture it will last longer." He said.

Chloe was reading through a magazine. She was slightly amused by Lucifer's antics. The Devil was not used to waiting around for anything. He was used to everyone catering to his whims. She could feel his leg twitching again. She put her hand on his knee. "What do you think about the name John?" She asked him.

"For what?" He responded while staring up at the ceiling.

"The baby, you dolt." She turned the page of the magazine then looked at him.

"Meh." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It was my father's name." Chloe said to him. "But I was thinking of something a little more unique but not like totally weird."

"Uh huh." He was only half-listening.

"Lucifer. I'm trying to have a discussion with you. Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you." He looked at her.

"Right. So, how did you come up with your daughter's name?"

He shrugged. "It had personal meaning to me."

A nurse walked out. "Chloe Decker?" She called out.

Chloe got to her feet and held out her hand to Lucifer. "Come on." She smiled to him. He got up and followed her and the nurse. He stood patiently while the nurse took vitals from Chloe. They then were left in a cold room.

"Put this gown on." The nurse explained. "The doctor should be in soon." She then left the room.

Chloe took off her clothes and then put on the gown. She climbed onto the bed. Her feet dangled off the edge. Lucifer sat on the chair in the room. He began to tap his fingers on the counter. "Lucifer, will you stop that?" She leaned back on the bed resting her head on the pillow.

There was a knock at the door and then a young, attractive woman walked into the room. "Hell Chloe." The woman said to her.

"Hi Dr. Tanner."

"How are you feeling today?" Dr. Tanner asked her.

"Great. Couldn't be better." Chloe responded. She gestured to Lucifer. "This is my husband Lucifer Morningstar."

The doctor turned to him and smiled. "Ah. I have heard about you Mr. Morningstar. It's nice to finally meet you." She held out her hand.

He shook her hand and smiled. "All good things I hope." His smooth British voice CT through the cold room.

"Mostly." The doctor turned to Chloe. "Are you ready to see your baby?" She asked.

"Yes." Chloe responded. She was excited. She glanced at Lucifer. He was staring off into space. That only made her irritated. He just was doing everything he could to appear miserable. She leaned back on the exam table while the doctor prepared the machine.

"Would you like to find out the baby's gender today?" The doctor asked.

"We already know." Lucifer said to her.

Dr. Tanner's eyebrow rose. "Really? How?"

"He told me." Lucifer stated matter of factly.

"He told you." The doctor repeated with an air of sarcasm. "Really."

Lucifer rolled his eyes at her. "Yes." He sighed and leaned back on the char.

Chloe remained quiet during their little exchange. It wasn't easy being married to the Devil. People often did not take him seriously when he said things like that. She knew he was telling the truth. But others thought he was just putting on a show.

The doctor spread gel on Chloe's stomach and then turned on the machine. Using an instrument, she pointed to the screen. They could see a vague outline of the baby. "He is looking healthy." She moved the instrument and the baby looked to be moving a little bit.

Chloe watched it quietly as the doctor spoke. She glanced at Lucifer. He too was quietly watching. There was something in his eyes. Almost like tears or pride. She could not tell. She grabbed his hand. He smiled at her and brought it to his lips. Hi gaze never wavering from the screen.

The doctor finished the exam and was explaining nutrition and other things to Chloe. Lucifer resumed his irritated bored look. The doctor then left the room. Chloe slowly put her clothes back on. "Sorry, I dragged you here." She was disappointed. "I thought for sure you would enjoy this."

Lucifer gave her weird look. "I enjoyed seeing him on the screen." He said quietly.

"You are just saying that. I won't drag you here anymore.'" Chloe finished putting on her clothes and opened the door to room. She stormed out towards the reception desk. After signing out and taking some paper work she headed outside with the Devil on her heels.

"Are you angry?" He asked.

"No." She felt hot tears threatening to exit her eyes. She reached the car and hopped in. Her eyes looking straight ahead. He got in next to her. The Corvette roared to life and they rode silently back to Lux.

"I can feel your anger, you know." The Devil said to her.

"I'm not angry, Lucifer." She spat out. "I'm disappointed." A tear fell down her cheek. "I know everything with Lux has been stressing you out. I thought today would help relieve some of that stress. Seeing our child. I thought that would- "She trailed off. Wiping the tears from her eyes. "Never mind." She shook her head. Of course he remained silent.

Upon arriving home, she exited the car quickly. She didn't even wait for him to catch up. She pushed the button to the elevator. He stood next to her. "I have to speak with the architect." He said dryly.

"Oaky." She walked onto the elevator.

She walked into the penthouse alone. Sighing she headed to the kitchen for some lunch. She was starving. Pulling out stuff for a sandwich. She proceeded to make a tuna sandwich. Humming to herself. She felt more kicking. He was an active little baby. No doubt. Setting the plate of food down on the table she pulled out her phone.

She ate while looking at news articles on the phone. The food tasted good to her. She relished the meal. Another kick made her smile. "You sure are a happy little guy aren't you?" She finished the sandwich. Putting the plate in the sink she then heard piano music coming from the living room.

He was sitting at the piano playing a slow song. His dark eyes watching his hands as they played. She loved listening to him play. He was so good at it. It put her into a trance. She noticed he had one of the sonogram photos sitting where the sheet music would go. He would look at the photo every few seconds. He had taken off his jacket and only had the white shirt on. He looked so vulnerable while playing.

Chloe slowly and quietly walked towards him. He still spied her approach. But he kept playing. She came to a stop next to the piano. She leaned against it. She placed her hand on his cheek.

He stopped playing and looked at her. His eyes were moist with tears. That surprised Chloe. He sighed heavily and picked up the photo of their son in the womb. "I'm afraid." He said shakily.

That was not something that was easy to admit. Chloe stroked his cheek. "Afraid of what, Lucifer?" She sat next to him on the bench. The black and gold urn that sat atop the piano gleamed in the sunlight.

"I don't want to mess up." He said at a near whisper.

"Mess up? What are you talking about?" She placed her hand on his chin and turned his face to hers. "Talk to me Lucifer. I'm here." She leaned in closer to him.

"So, many of them I failed. I am afraid of doing it again." His dark eyes lay upon her.

Chloe wrapped her arm on his shoulder. "You won't. You are a wonderful father." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Look at Persephone."

He sighed and looked at the piano. "I didn't raise her. Her aunt and uncle did. I just merely showed up sometimes."

Chloe chuckled. "I notice your influence in her. She loves you."

"Yes, but look what happened to Isaiah." A tear fell down the Devil's cheek. His hand reached up and touched the urn. "He could have been something wonderful. But I- "

Chloe placed a finger on his lips. "It's going to be fine Lucifer." She tried to use her most encouraging tone. "What you are feeling is perfectly normal. We are supposed to question ourselves as parents."

"I supposed you are right. But then he'll find out what I am."

"What you are?" Chloe chuckled. "Lucifer Morningstar. You are a kind, generous compassionate man. You are nothing like the stories. You are not a monster. I have seen you with your grandson. He loves you too. If I knew nothing else about you." She stood up and faced him. Feeling another kick, she picked up his hand. "Feel your son, Lucifer."

Lucifer felt the faint kick on her belly. Sighing he pulled her closer to him. He leaned his head against her belly. His hand stroked the soft skin. He kissed her belly. The flutters seemed to get a little stronger. He could sense the baby's soul. The two of them could communicate but only in images.

"Are you making him do that?" She could feel it.

"No, he is just excited to meet me." Lucifer said quietly. He kissed her belly again.

Chloe ran her hand through his hair. She then placed her hands on either side of his face. "Trust me. Everything will be alright." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and fire ignited. Deeper they kissed.

Chloe straddled his legs and sat on his lap. Their eyes met. Their lips then followed suit. Hands began to explore bodies. Chloe removed her shirt. Lucifer proceeded to kiss down her neck to her chest. His hand deftly removed her bra. Chloe started working at the buttons on his shirt. Their kisses became more passionate as the fire between them rose.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Lucifer whispered between breaths. He wrapped his arms around his wife. He nimbly rose to his feet and carried her into the bedroom. Soon their collective passion became fire as their bodies became one.


	3. Bullies and Ice Cream

**Author's Note: Chloe asks Lucifer to pick up Trixie from school because she was in another fight. Reluctant at first the Devil complies. He then has a little bonding moment with his now stepdaughter. Mostly just fluff between Lucifer and Trixie because who doesn't love them together. Again if any of you have suggestions for story ideas for these one shots feel free to let me know. I'll see what I can do**.

* * *

Lucifer sat on a flimsy chair in the middle of a gutted dark Lux. The contractors had come and cleared out everything. He was starting from scratch. He looked around his now barren club. It made his heart hurt a little that it was all gone. He just about had a meltdown when they removed the burnt remnants of his beloved piano. A laptop set upon a makeshift table. He was looking over various designs trying to figure out where he was going to go for the future of Lux. A big part of him did not want it to look like it had before.

Picking up his glass he took a sip of the brown liquor. It was quiet down here. Too quiet. He needed to find a way to pipe in music or something. His dark eyes skimmed over the designs that had been presented to him. There were two he was stuck on. His fingers tapped the surface of the table. There wasn't anyone here to tell him to stop. The phone began to ring. It was Chloe's ringtone.

He picked it up. "Hello my love." He purred into it. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She said on the other end. He could hear male voices on the other end. One in particular made him ill. She was working with her ex today. He could hear the Douche's voice talking to someone. No doubt had his eyes on his wife's every movement. "I need you to do a favor for me."

"Name it." He leaned back in the plastic chair.

"Trixie got into another fight at school. Dan and I are both unable to get away. I was hoping you could go get her. I put you down as a guardian so they'll let you."

The Devil scoffed. It was not his job to gallivant all over Los Angeles for her spawn. True they were married now. But it was still not his responsibility. "I'm a little busy here." He responded.

"Please Lucifer. I'll make it up to you later." Her voice dropped to an almost seductive tone. He could tell she was holding back.

"Really. Like how?" His voice purred.

"You know." She whispered. No doubt trying to keep the conversation private from Sir Douche.

"No, I don't. Please tell me." He smiled one of his devilish smiles. Even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"You know, the thing." Her voice was barely audible.

"No, what thing? Do speak up. I can barely hear you." He goaded her.

"Lucifer, please just go get Trixie. I will make it up to you later." She said through gritted teeth.

He heard her ex in the background. "Tell me what it is you intend to do to make it up to me. Then I shall go and fetch young Beatrice. Come on. Say it." He stood up from the flimsy plastic chair. He reached for the keys to his car.

Chloe sighed loudly. "You are an ass, you know that." Her voice was a little louder. "I'm coming Dan." He heard he say away from the microphone.

Lucifer sighed. "I will go get Beatrice. You are no fun sometimes"

"Thank you Lucifer. I love you. And later I'll make you howl with pleasure." She said seductively. No doubt she had gotten away from her colleagues for a moment.

"Now, was that so difficult. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone and headed for the car.

* * *

The Corvette came to a stop in front of the school. Being the rebel he was of course he parked in the no parking zone right out front. He stepped out and buttoned his jacket. He was wearing his usual black with a dark purple shirt today. He sighed heavily looking at the school. So many of them. Why did humans feel to need to make so many? Not that he was one to talk with one on the way. Still he wasn't particularly happy to be here. He took a deep breath and walked into the accursed building.

Inside he was dazzled by all the childish drawings and posters. He walked towards the administrative office. His shoes making a distinct sound upon the dirty tile floor. He scoffed at the poor upkeep of the building. Several children were sitting on benches. He remembered it from the day he had met Beatrice. Again there she sat. She noticed him walking towards them. She smiled weakly but then hung her head.

"Hi Lucifer." Her small said. She looked really guilty of something.

Lucifer cocked his head. This was not her usual demeanor. He stopped in front of her. "What did you do now, child?" He asked of her. There was another little girl sitting next to her. She had red hair and freckles. A little boy sat next to her. They were all staring at him. Then across the hall an overweight little boy sat glaring at Beatrice and the other two children. He had a rather distinctive black eye.

A woman with long brown hair and glasses poked her head out of the office. She looked over Lucifer. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I have come to collect Beatrice." He gestured to Trixie.

"Oh, you must be Chloe's husband." She nodded.

"Yes." He held out a hand to her. "Lucifer Morningstar." He announced. The little boy sitting close to Trixie looked up with a bit of fear.

"That's the devil's name." He said out loud.

The woman glanced at the little boy and then back at Lucifer. "Yes, Mr. Morningstar. Principal Flowers will be with you in a moment." She smiled and then turned and walked back into the office.

Sighing the Devil took a seat next to Trixie. He looked at her. "Did you do that?" He indicated the round child with the shiner on his eye.

She smiled. "He keeps bullying us."

"Oh is he the one I heard you telling you mother about."

Trixie nodded. "Yes."

"Didn't she talk to them about him?" He asked the child.

"Yes. But he kept bothering us." She pointed to the red headed little girl next to her. "He keeps making fun of Molly. So, I got sick of it and punched him."

Lucifer chuckled. "Good job."

"You aren't mad?" Trixie asked him.

"Why would I be mad?" He was amused. "No, did I not tell you to stand up for yourself?" A grin crept onto his face.

"Yes." She smiled. "I'm still in trouble."

"We'll see about that, Beatrice."

"Her name is Trixie." The other little boy piped in.

An eyebrow was raised on the Devil's face. "Her name is Beatrice. Trixie is a hooker's name." He folded his arms. These darn spawn.

"What's a hooker?" The little boy asked.

"Ask your teacher." The Devil responded.

A woman walked over to the bully. She sat down and he spoke to her and pointed at Trixie. She glared at Trixie. Lucifer glared back. What was her problem? He wondered. He really wanted out of this den of spawn. He knew one of these days he would have to deal with it again. But that was a few years off.

The brown haired woman poked her head out. "Mr. Morningstar the principal will speak with you know." She glanced at the other woman sitting next to the bully. "Mrs. Ross. You too."

Lucifer stood up and buttoned his jacket.

"Mrs. Gibbons, what is a hooker?" The little boy asked.

Mrs. Gibbons looked at Lucifer as he walked into the office. She then faced the little boy. "That is not something I should answer." She pursed her lips.

Lucifer and Mrs. Ross were lead into the principal's office. They took their seats in front of her desk. The principal was an older grey haired woman. She was attractive though. Lucifer hardly seemed to notice the attractiveness of other women these days. He was still allowed to look. As long as he didn't touch. The principal looked him over. A slight smile appeared on her face. Her blue eyes met with the Devil's dark ones.

"I understand you are Trixie's stepfather?" She asked him.

"Yes." He responded. "Though I don't know why you all use that nickname. Poor child." He mused.

"Anyways, I called you both here because Trixie and Billy got into a bit of a scuffle and fighting is not tolerated."

Lucifer held up a finger. "One second. Did Beatrice not inform you off the harassment from Billy? Also my wife spoke to you about it."

"It was brought up. But we saw no wrong doing on Billy's part." The principal responded.

"You didn't. Beatrice has been complaining of his antics for months. You have done nothing."

"Mr. Morningstar I assure you we have done everything we could. Like I said fighting is not tolerated. Trixie informed us that you were the one who encouraged her to use violence."

"I wouldn't say encourage. But I told her to defend herself. Obviously you lot weren't doing your jobs and she took matters into her own hands. I'm quite proud." He smirked broadly.

Mrs. Ross looked at him. "My Billy is a good boy. He was just joking with them. Your kid needs to learn to lighten up."

Lucifer narrowed his dark eyes at the thin woman. She had stringy blonde hair and the look of someone who enjoyed illicit drugs a bit much. "Putting gum in her hair is not joking." He turned back to the principal. "What are you going to do about the harassment?"

"There is no harassment. They are just being kids. Now like I said fighting is not tolerated. I'm afraid they will both need to be suspended. If we see something, we'll address it." The woman placed her hands on her desk. "And furthermore Mr. Morningstar I would suggest not encouraging violence. We need to use our words."

Lucifer scoffed and sat forward. He looked the principal in the eyes. He glanced at the name plate on the desk. It read Gloria Flowers. "Tell me Gloria. Can I call you Gloria? What do you desire?" He smiled broadly. He could sense her desires just under the surface of her composed, authorative demeanor.

The woman shifted in her seat. Her blue eyes looking into his. "I desire to teach these children everything they need to succeed in life. They are the future."

Lucifer nodded. "They are. Aren't they? Now it would do good to have one out of school because she defended herself." He was still using his gifts on the woman. "Beatrice is a good child. She only did it to defend herself and her little redhead friend. Now shouldn't you be focusing on the bully."

Principal Flowers nodded. "You are right. Very right. We shouldn't ignore the real problem. Beatrice won't be suspended. Billy will need to attend some anti-bullying classes." She smiled.

Mrs. Ross snorted out loud. "That is not fair. Billy didn't do nothing, that little brat gave him a black eye."

"One he deserved." Lucifer added. "I really must be going now." He said to Principal Flowers.

"Yes, of course Mr. Morningstar. You are free to go. And Trix- eh Beatrice will need to stay out the rest of the day but she can return tomorrow."

Lucifer stood up. "Very good. Thank you." He exited the room and walked out into the hallway. He stopped in front of Trixie and held out a hand to her. "Come on child."

Trixie picked up her backpack and then took Lucifer's hand. She turned to her friend. "Bye Molly."

Lucifer lead Trixie out of the building towards his car. He opened the passenger side door and Trixie sat got into the car. He walked around to the driver's side. He noticed a piece of paper under the windshield wiper. A ticket. He shrugged and crumpled the paper and tossed it onto the ground. He then got into his car. He looked at Trixie. "Is your seatbelt on?"

"Yeah." She responded.

He started the car and put it into drive. He noticed Mrs. Ross and Billy leaving. She glared at him. He glared back. He then pressed the accelerator and the car roared into traffic. For a moment there was only the sound of the wind. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He glanced at his stepdaughter. She had her head hung low and she was just staring at the dash. "Something bothering you?"

She shrugged. "Mommy is going to be mad at me. I told her I wouldn't get into any more fights." Tears fells down her little cheeks.

Lucifer felt horrible for her. "I'll talk to your mother. You did the right thing. Would you like ice cream?" He smiled at her.

That seemed to lift her spirits. "Yes." She exclaimed.

* * *

The black Corvette pulled into the parking lot of an ice cream shop. Lucifer walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. Trixie hopped out happily. He took her little hand and lead her into the shop. They stood in line. He looked down at her. "Do you know what you want?"

Trixie was staring at the menu. "Can I have a hot fudge sundae?" A toothy grin across her face.

Lucifer shrugged. "I don't' see why not." He stepped towards the counter and ordered. Then when their orders were ready he and Trixie walked to a table. He set the tray down and put her sundae in front of her. It was obscenely large. The child's eyes widened with anticipation. He was amused by it as he handed her a spoon. She eagerly dug in. He sipped his chocolate shake.

They sat in silence for a few moments enjoying their treats. Trixie slowed down on sundae. Apparently it was too much. He chuckled. "Is it too much for you, child?"

She shook her head. "No, I can make it." She laughed. She ate another spoonful. She was going to be bouncing off the walls for hours. Chloe was going to murder Lucifer when she found out. She sighed. "Lucifer, are you excited about the new baby?" She didn't beat around the bush.

Lucifer regarded the child for a moment. "Yes, I am excited at the new beginnings. Aren't you excited to have a little brother?"

"I don't know." She looked sad all of the sudden. "My friend Teddy said that when his new sister came along his parents ignored him."

"We won't do that." He looked her in the eyes.

"Mommy says she'll love me the same. But I don't know." She sighed. Ice cream suddenly didn't seem so good.

"And she will. I know she will." The Devil said to her. "I'm not going to love my daughter any less when the baby comes." He patted her little hand. "Now, eat your ice cream." He smiled

Trixie nodded and took a few more spoonful's. She was getting chocolate all over her face. "I'm glad you married my mommy."

Lucifer chuckled. "Me too." He sipped the shake. It was sickening sweet. It was a nice indulgence. He wouldn't admit it to anyone. But he was enjoying sitting here eating ice cream with Trixie. This was something they would have to do more often.

"This is fun." Trixie said. "Mommy isn't going to be happy though."

He shrugged. "I'll worry about your mum."

Trixie laughed. "Okay. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"You have school tomorrow. But we will have to find time to do it again. I promise." He smiled at her.

"Don't say that. Don't make promises."

Lucifer tilted his head. He frowned slightly. "Why? I never break promises."

"My daddy does."

"I know. I am not your daddy." He replied.

Trixie's little eyes filled with tears. She set the spoon down and leaned back on the chair.

"Look, Beatrice. You are my stepdaughter. That means you are family. I will never lie to you. I have never lied to your mother. Please believe me. I love you like you were my own flesh and blood."

Trixie smiled and got out of her chair and walked to Lucifer's side. She threw her little arms around him. "I love you too, Lucifer." She reached up to place a sticky chocolate kiss on his cheek. She then went back to her seat and ate a little more ice cream. It was becoming more or less a soupy mess.

They finished their ice cream and prepared to leave. Lucifer looked at the child covered in chocolate. He really didn't want her getting into his car like that. "Can you clean up before we leave?" He pointed to the lady's restroom. She nodded and headed into the bathroom.

When she was done they headed towards the car. Lucifer being the gentlemen again opened the passenger door for her. "Where should we head next?" He asked her as she got into the seat.

"The park?"

Lucifer nodded. The park was good idea. It would help her work off some of that sugar. He knew just the one to take her too. The same park he had brought Persephone too the day her mother died. He started the car and off they went for another adventure.


	4. Dance with Me (Smut)

**Author's Note: Okay well this is just almost pure smut. Romantic smut. Someone…whom will remain nameless…though I'm sure know who they are, inspired this chapter. I may have to change the rating to M. Lucifer comes home from a stressful day of rebuilding Lux to see a nearly naked Chloe dancing in the bedroom. So…. enjoy.**

The elevator doors opened to his penthouse. The Devil walked in hastily. His mood was of the foulest as he had just been dealing with contractors all day. The ones in charge of fixing the bathrooms had failed to show up at all. Stupid excuses from them on the phone. The architect had issued another blow to his mood. The costs of getting Lux back up and running was skyrocketing. Even with the money his daughter had sent it didn't seem to be enough. He stopped at the bar and picked up a large glass. He poured scotch into it. He chugged it down and poured more. He chugged it and repeated the pattern until the bottle was nearly spent.

Then he heard music coming from his bedroom. For a moment he was irritated that something had interrupted him. But he saw a shadow moving with the firelight. He set his glass down and walked towards his room. He silently walked up the steps and there she danced. Completely unaware of his presence. She moved to the music playing on her phone. Her blonde hair splayed down her nearly naked body. She was wearing only a light flimsy see through robe. Her eyes were closed as she twirled and stepped. He had never seen her dance like this before and it was the sexiest ting he had ever seen. Though she was nearly seven months pregnant she moved with an uncommon grace. He found her growing belly beautiful. She whispered the lyrics to the song. He stayed in the shadows watching her.

His foul mood quickly dissipated as he watched his wife dance. Feeling a familiar tug below the belt. He could get off on watching this display. She continued her dance. Her hand on her belly as she sang to their son. A smile spread across his features. The music stopped and so did she. He frowned slightly. She merely stood there for a moment. It was then that he decided to reveal himself. In a stride he was behind her. A surprised gasp emitted from her lips. "Sorry love. Didn't mean to startle you." He nearly whispered.

"How long have you been watching?" She tried turning to face him. Only he held her in place. He was flush against her back. His hands traveled down her body. The flimsy robe offered no protection from the eager Devil.

"Long enough." He said in her ear. His hands trailed down her body. Massaging her large belly. He noticed how uncomfortable it made her at times. Right now his hands were having the soothing effect as she leaned back against him. Her head on his chest as his hands swept up and down her body. He massaged her growing breasts which caused the woman to emit a satisfied moan. He kissed her neck and down her shoulder. Light but fiery kisses. She held his upper arm.

Again she tried to turn to face him only to have him hold her against him. The warmth of his body felt like heaven against her cool skin. She reached back to unbutton his shirt only to have her hands stopped.

"Patience." He whispered. He continued to kiss her neck. His teeth leaving little nips. Lips traveled to her shoulder. Then back to the side of her face. He held her in his powerful hands. "Dance with me." He said to her. His left hand gently took her right one and he skillfully spun her around to face him.

Their eyes locked for a moment in a dead heat. Then he leaned down and planted his lips firm on hers. They both battled for dominance as they kissed deeper. His hands again found themselves leaving trails of ecstasy on her body. Her hands again tried to unbutton his shirt only to have them stopped. "Patience dear." His voice hissed. A wicked smile spread upon the devil's face. He took her hands into his. "Dance with your Devil, darling."

"There isn't any music." She replied.

He let go of her hand for a moment. He snapped his finger and music filled the room from an unseen source. Some sultry seventies ballad. "How is that?" He purred. He places his hand on her back.

Chloe was amazed. "Where- "

Fingers were placed on her lips as she felt herself swaying to the music. Their steps in sync. He held her against him as much as he could with her expanding girth. Eyes locked upon one another. She rested her head against his chest. Her movements were not her own as he guided her around the room. The furniture moved away from them with an unseen hand.

Lucifer held his wife as they moved to the music. His earlier mood replaced with a whole new one. He had completely forgotten why he had been angry. All he needed right now was the touch of the woman in his arms. He placed his hand under her chin. "Look at me." He whispered to her.

Her blue eyes traveled up to look into his dark ones. Oh how they sparkled in the dim light of the bedroom. Lips once again met. His hands traveling down her body to her breasts. He gently stroked them as he kissed down her neck. One hand had to hold her up as her head arched back in pleasure. Moans emitted from her lips as he explored her body.

The free hand rested for a moment on her belly. He felt their son moving within her. A feeling he still felt to be odd but somehow comforting. His hands the deftly removed the flimsy robe. He was still fully clothed and pulled her naked body against his. Lips again met. They breathed for each other as the heat rose between them. Hearts beat as one. They pulled back for only a moment to catch them breathes. One hand explored her soft silky blonde hair. The other traveled down her back. Their kissing growing in passion. The heat rose in the room.

His free hand then travelled to her breasts once again. As did his lips. A tongue circled the nipples as she moaned. Her hands again trying to gain entrance to his body only to be denied again. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll see." His mouth quirked into a mysterious smile. He gestured to the chair and moved his hands. The chair moved towards them unaided. He turned it to have the back facing them. "You are going to need that for support." He mused.

The confused look on her face was replaced with pleasure as his hands traveled further down her body. For a moment caressing her swollen stomach. Then further down he went. Fingers explored parts unmentionable. Pleasure racked her body. She moaned as his expert fingers turned her into puddy in his hands. With a swift movement he had his shirt off his body. He held her against him again. He leaned down to her ear. "Do you want more?" He whispered playfully.

"Yes." She responded.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes" She said in a near yell. "Take me." She pleaded.

"If you insist." A low growl emanated from his throat. He kissed down her neck. Nipping the soft skin. His hands moved back down her body. He gently spread her legs to gain better access. Fingering and feeling the inner thigh then moving upwards. The woman's body responded with spasms. Her moans rose in volume.

"Lucifer" She whispered. "Oh Lucifer." She said again.

He purred with delight at the emittance of his name. He felt himself growing harder with each movement. He deftly unzipped his pants letting them fall to his ankles. She reached back to feel him. He allowed this. Her hands worked expertly. His own head fell back and he emitted his own moan of pleasure. His wife knew what she was doing. His left arm wrapped around her front. Bringing her flush against him. Her body rubbed against his hardness for a moment. He gently pushed her forward. Spreading her legs, a little more. She was ready. Her hands grasped the chair as he entered her.

He thrust forward gently for a moment. Feeling her body respond as he rocked back and forth. His hands gently massaging her swollen breasts as they moved as one. Her moans came louder and more demanding.

"More." She said almost out of breath.

Faster and harder he went. The woman he held wracked with complete pleasure from his movements. He was spurred on by her response. He thrust harder and harder. She cried out his name over and over. This only made him try harder. He felt her body tighten against him. Then she was spent in her climax. She panted as he continued his powerful thrusts. Then he too was spent.

For a moment he held her. Sweat glistened on their bodies. He kissed the back of her neck then to her shoulders. Her legs then were like jelly and she almost fell to the ground. He held her up and gently guided her to the bed. She lay against the silk sheets. Her blue eyes looking up at him.

"That was hot." She croaked out between pants. "To what did I owe that?"

The Devil smirked. "Do I need a reason?"

"No, I guess not." She sat up. Her blonde hair draped down her shoulders. She couldn't look more beautiful to him.

"I saw you dancing."

"And you were turned on." She gestured to her body. "By this?" She almost sounded disgusted.

"Of course. I needed a respite from the events of today." He sat beside her. His arm wrapped around her. Their naked bodies against one another. His hand found its way to her belly. Gently caressing. "I have never seen anything more beautiful." He whispered her ear then kissed the side of her cheek. "Thank you."

She laughed. "Glad I can help." She kissed him upon the lips. Her hand slid down his cheek. Then she traced her finger on his chiseled chest. "I need another shower though." She stood up and held out a hand. "Care to join me."

The Devil shot to his feet and took his wife's hand and allowed himself to be lead into the bathroom.


	5. Late Night Craving

**Author's Note: Chloe has a late night craving and sends a reluctant Lucifer out into the night. These have been quite fun to write. Not sure how many more there will be. I am also planning my next big epic story. But not entirely sure where I want it to go.**

They lay against the bed panting heavily. Another session of passionate love making had just filled the bedroom with heat. The Devil met his insatiable wife's needs with an equally eager hunger. She seemed more willing the further along she got in pregnancy. Though her expanding belly made things more and more challenging. But they figured it out. She had been the one on top tonight. Fully in charge. The Devil did as she asked without question. He looked up at her riding him with a gleam of mischief. The sensations they created together was like nothing he had felt with any other woman in existence. She was truly his soul mate.

For a moment his eyes lay closed. He was breathing in the last of the ecstasy remaining in his body. He felt her lying against him. A hand resting on his chest. Her silky hair falling upon him. Her lips caressing his neck with soft kisses. "Honey, you have moves that make the Devil blush." He quipped.

An amused laugh escaped her lips. But no words were emitted. Just her soft breathing against his neck. Her hand caressing his chest and down to his stomach. Using her nails, she traced patterns up to his nipples and around the muscles. He sighed out loud. "Quit that or your liable to find yourself on another wild ride."

He felt her sit up on the bed. His eyes remained closed. His hand began to trace up her back. His fingers tracing the contours of her spine and up to her neck. He heard her let out a sigh. "Lucifer." She whispered. Her hand then smacked playfully against his stomach,

"Yes dear. That is my name." He mused.

"Lucifer." She said louder. "I'm craving wings." He felt her shift on the bed.

An eye cracked open and he saw those blue eyes looking down at him. "Wings?" He lifted an eyebrow. Surely she didn't want to play with his. Though he would let her. They needed to be massaged time to time

"Chicken wings. I want chicken wings." She patted his stomach. "Can you get me some chicken wings?"

"Now?" He questioned her. Was she insane? It was nearly two in the morning. Surely she could wait. "Its two in the morning."

"Please. I want some Zany wings. They have the sweet and spicy Thai flavor. I really want some. The baby is craving some."

A chuckle emitted from low in the Devil's throat. "I highly doubt that."

He saw her eyes narrow. "Why not?" She asked. Irritation was in her voice.

"No, son of mine would ever crave a Zany wing." He rolled his eyes. "Can you wait?"

She pouted out her lips. "Please." She laid down with her head on his chest. Her eyes looking up at him.

"Honey, it's on the other side of town." He sighed. This woman was impossible. The night before she had sent him out for pickles and ice cream. Now she wanted chicken wings.

"But you have wings. You can be over there and back in no time. Please." She elongated the syllables in the please. She placed a kiss on his cheek. Her blue eyes peering into his dark ones. Another light kiss on the cheek.

"I wasn't given wings to fly all over Los Angeles for Zany wings." He closed his eyes to avoid her pleading ones. "Now, you can get some tomorrow at lunch."

"Lucifer. Please." She said again. Her lips placing more seductive kisses upon his cheek and then his lips. Down his neck and shoulder. Her hand tracing over his chest and down his stomach. "You love me don't you?"

Oh here came the guilt trip. He popped open an eye. "Fine. I will go get you Zany wings." He huffed out. She lifted off his chest to allow him to sit up on the bed. He stretched his muscles and stood up. He turned his perfect nudeness towards her. "And they say I'm the Devil. When clearly pregnant women are."

She laughed at that remark. "Oh and don't forget the sweet and sour sauce." She said to him. "Oh and lots of mustard. And a strawberry smoothie." She smiled.

He stood there listening to her demands. "Anything else? Perhaps a kitchen sink."

"No. Do you want me to write it down so you don't forget?" She asked him.

He was putting on his pants. "No, I can remember." He pulled up the zipper. Then he reached for his black shirt. He didn't really bother tucking it in. Just pulling it on and buttoning it up.

"Are you sure? Take your phone with you." She picked up his phone from the side table and tossed it to the end of the bed.

His dark eyes regarded her for a moment before he pulled on his shoes. "Yes, dearest." His voice was laced with sarcasm. This marriage thing was still an enigma to him. At times it was bliss and others it was like what the hell had he been thinking. He stood up and picked up his phone and slid it into his pocket along with his wallet which had been tossed over as well. "I'll be back soon." He walked to the head of the bed and leaned down to kiss her.

He walked out of the bedroom to the balcony. His wings appeared and he unfolded them the with a quick flap he was in the air. He flew sleepily over Los Angeles. Neither happy or thrilled. Since getting his wings back he liked to soar over the city sometimes. It was a nice way to think about his life. To get away from the trivial mortals. But right now he wanted to be elsewhere. It didn't take long for him to reach his intended destination. He circled the top of the building before landing behind it ensuring no one saw him. Concealing his wings, he headed into the building.

A bell rang as he opened the door. He was surprised at the number of people in the place. A rowdy group of college students occupied the middle of the room. While a couple of men sat on the benches in front of the counter. He faced the counter. The young man at the register smiled at him. "Welcome to Zany Wings. Can I take your order?"

His dark eyes looked at the colorful menu and suddenly his mind went blank. He had forgotten everything she had asked for. He looked at the young man. "I need a moment." He backed away from the register. He hated to call her. That would be admitting that he had forgotten what she had ordered. Try as he could. Something about Thai flavoring. He turned back to the kid at the register. "Do you have Thai flavored something wings?"

The kid nodded. "Yes the sweet and spicy Thai flavor." He smiled at Lucifer.

"Yes, I believe that is what she wanted."

"How many?"

He paled. She hadn't told him how many. He looked at the menu. Sighing he guessed. "Let's go with twelve." This was harder than he thought.

"Any sauces?"

Again his mind was blank. Oh darn. He thought for a second. "Oh uh sweet and sour." Then something else popped into his mind. "A strawberry smoothie."

"What size?"

So many damn questions. Why was ordering fast food so complicated? He sighed again. "Let's go with medium." He squeaked out.

"Okay, that's an order of twelve sweet and spicy Thai wings with sweet and sour sauce and a medium strawberry smoothie. That will be $13.95"

The Devil's eyes widened at the total. "That's a lot of money for some severed chicken parts dipped in processed sauces." He quipped as he pulled out his wallet and handed the kid his credit card. Normally he had cash but he didn't feel like brining it with.

"Can I have a name for the order?" The cashier asked.

"Lucifer."

The kid's eyes winded. "I can't put that down. I need your real name."

An irritated sigh emitted from the Devil's lips. "That is my name."

"No, seriously." The kid said with fear.

"Seriously. Since the beginning of time." Lucifer was starting to feel a bit of anger rising. This whole endeavor was wearing on him.

The kids sighed. "Whatever." He said while handing Lucifer the receipt. "We'll have your order right out."

Lucifer turned and walked over to the bench and took the place between the two other sleep deprived men. A black man in his mid-thirties looked Lucifer up and down. "Let me guess. Your pregnant wife had a craving?"

An eyebrow quirked upwards on the Devil's face. "Yes, actually. How did you guess?" He was a little intrigued by how the man had figured it out.

"You have the look. Mine too. And his." He pointed to the man sitting opposite of Lucifer.

"Aw, so this is a normal ritual." He mused.

The black man nodded. "This your first one?" He folded his arms and leaned against the bench.

"No. Well, the first one I was allowed to stay around for."

The man eyed him. "This is my third. Same thing every time. Middle of the night. She just has to have wings or ice cream. One time it was turkey. I had to drive all over Los Angeles for turkey." He chuckled. "I'm Wayne by the way." He held out a hand.

Lucifer shook it and smiled. "Lucifer." He replied.

Wayne's eyes widened. "Serious?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yep."

Wayne shrugged. "Anyways are you excited?"

"Getting there." Lucifer replied. He hadn't really thought about it. This was the first unplanned spawn for him. The others had all been intentional or planned. This one had just happened. But he didn't see it as a mistake.

"You'll get there." Wayne said.

Lucifer found himself almost liking the man sitting next to him. He laughed and glanced at the other man who was snoring lightly. "How do we let them talk us into this? I wonder." Lucifer said to the man.

"Guilt. They are carrying our children. Their bodies are all sorts of messed up and they blame us. We feel compelled to do as they say or they will spin the guilt trip." Wayne explained.

"Oh yes. Mine is good at that." Lucifer chuckled. A snore erupted from the man next to him as his head lulled and hit Lucifer's shoulder.

The man's eyes flew open. "Where am I?"

"Zany Wings, Josh." Wayne said to him. "He comes here a lot."

"They know me by name and order." Josh responded.

Lucifer was amused by this, Mortal men allowed their pregnant mates to order them to fast food restaurants in the middle of the night. And they let them. He had even remembered his son-in-law mention something to that effect.

"Order for Josh." The cashier called out.

Josh stood up. "Good luck fellas." He smiled and walked over to the counter and collected the food and then walked out of the restaurant.

"His wife is pregnant with twins." Wayne added.

Lucifer shuddered. He couldn't think of having two at the same time. He was happy that his daughter was grown and on her own. Having two or three spawn running around at the same time. The thought horrified him. "I could not imagine. My daughter is grown and has her own family. I couldn't imagine more."

Wayne laughed. "I have two others under six. It's a challenge but worth it." He frowned slightly. "Though it's been rough. I'm a plumber and my business has taken a bit of a slump."

Lucifer cocked his head. "You own a plumbing business." He was in need of plumbers for Lux. The last two companies he had hired flaked out. "How good are you?"

Wayne smirked. "One of the best in L.A."

"It happens that I am in need of a good plumber." Lucifer looked at the man. "I own Lux."

The man's eyes widened. "Oh you are that Lucifer." Wayne said. "That is where I met my wife. I was sad when I heard it burned down."

"Me too. But I am rebuilding. And I could use someone good to rebuild the bathrooms."

Wayne's eyes widened. "Well, I would love to help. Why don't you call me? We'll see what we can work out."

"Order for Wayne." The cashier called out.

Wayne stood up and pulled his wallet out. He handed Lucifer a card. "I hope you consider me. And good luck with your new baby."

"Thank you." Lucifer said to him. He watched as Wayne left the restaurant. Then his order was ready. He left the restaurant and walked to the back and unfolded his glorious white wings and took off.

He relished the cool air of Los Angeles rising up to greet him. He wanted to stay for a little while longer. But he knew Chloe would be waiting so he headed for home. He landed on the balcony and walked in. She was sitting on the couch in her robe.

"Finally." She said as she took the bag and the smoothie from him. She immediately started digging in. No thank you was emitted. She just was eating loudly and making obscene noises.

The Devil watched with mild disgust for a moment before moving to the bar. He poured himself a drink. And sipped.

"Lucifer." Her voice made him turn. "You forgot the mustard."

His shoulders fell. "Sorry. I think there is some in the fridge."

"But it's not the same." She whined. "Oh well. Go get it."

Lucifer grumbled silently. How much longer did this gestation period last? It was taking forever. Why did human spawn take so long to incubate? Shaking his head, he set down his glass and walked to the kitchen. He was reaching for the mustard.

"Lucifer. Can you bring some honey too?" He heard her yell.

"Honey?" He said out loud. What was she on? Surely she wasn't high. He grabbed the honey and started back for the living room. She was covered in sauce. Bones were everywhere. He set the mustard and honey down. "You are making a pig of yourself." He said without thinking.

She stopped eating and looked at him. Tears flooded her eyes. "Are you saying I'm fat?" She blubbered. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She began to sob. "I'm sorry, I'm ugly. I can't help this."

Lucifer stiffened. OH dear. He was in for it. "No, that's not what I meant. I only meant the way you were eating."

She cried harder. "I know. I am an awful wife. Making you fly around getting me food. You are so wonderful and I am horrible." She stood up and wrapped her arms around her bewildered husband. She buried her sauce covered face in his chest.

He ran his hand up and down her back. "You aren't horrible." He looked upwards. His father was probably enjoying this. "You are a beautiful wonderful woman. I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

She sniffled and looked at him. "Thank you. "She pulled away from him and sat on the couch. She went back to devouring the chicken.

He sat down opposite of her. Unsure of what he should do. He reached for an uneaten wing. Only to have his hand smacked. Alright.

She soon finished her meal. Then looked at him. "Thank you, Lucifer." She stood up and headed for the bathroom leaving the mess.

Lucifer scoffed and stood up to clean up. He walked to the kitchen and threw away the trash and then washed his hands. He turned to be faced with those blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on him. He liked it when she thanked him.

"You are wonderful." She said against his lips. "I want to make it up to you." She said and grabbed hold of his hand and lead him into the living room.

The Devil was elated to find out what came next as she pushed him down onto the couch. She straddled him and began kissing down his neck and then unbuckled his pants. She had that look in her eyes as she looked up at him. The Devil could get used to this kind of thank you.


	6. Interrupted

**Author's Note: Trixie accidentally walks in on Lucifer and Chloe during a little love making session. Pretty self explanatory. I guess Lucifer needs to install a door for the bedroom. Haha. A little bit smutty. Don't worry the next one will be funny. Thinking of them shopping for fluffy things**

* * *

Chloe sat on her daughter's bed. She was reading her a bedtime story. As she finished she closed the book. "Goodnight Monkey." She kissed her.

"Goodnight Mommy." Trixie said.

Chloe started to get up from the bed when a kick to the ribs from her unborn son made her grab her growing belly. She winced and sat back down on the bed. It was right in the ribs. His kicks had been growing stronger.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Trixie asked her with concern.

"I'm fine, baby. Your brother just kicked. He is a strong kicker." She said to her daughter.

"It looked like it hurt." Trixie looked at her mother's large belly. She placed at hand on her mother's hand.

Chloe tried to smile at Trixie. "It did hurt a little bit. But as he grows it gets more uncomfortable. Its normal. Perfectly normal." She patted her daughter's head. "Now, go to sleep. I'll be fine."

Trixie's face formed into a frown. "Did I do that?" She asked.

Chloe had been telling her daughter more and more about the facts of life as she progressed in her pregnancy. She hadn't gone into too many gross details. But she did feel Trixie was old enough to know. "Yes. You did." She smiled. "I loved it. Feeling you and him move around. It's a wonderful feeling."

Trixie nodded. "Oh. I see. What are you going to name him?"

"We don't know yet. I kind of want to name him John after your granddad." She wrapped an arm around Trixie. "But we'll see."

"That would be cool, I think." Trixie wasn't really sure what to think of her baby brother. She had spent so long as an only child that it was scary to her.

Chloe sensed her daughter's unease. "Hey Trixie. I know you are nervous about this baby. But we are still a family. I am not going to love you any less than I do now. Do you understand? You are going to be such a fun big sister."

Trixie flashed a toothy grin. "I guess. Lucifer said the same thing."

"Well, he meant it. He loves you too." Chloe hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek again. "Now, let's go to sleep. You have school in the morning." She got up from the bed. Leaning down she kissed Trixie on the forehead. Trixie settled down into her bed. Chloe pulled the covers up and then stood up. She walked over to the door and switched off the light. "Night Trixie."

Down the hall to the living room she waddled slowly. Another hard kick made her grab the wall. She placed a hand on her belly. "Whoa, buddy." She chuckled. "I don't know what you are doing in there but that hurts." She continued down the hall. She heard Lucifer's voice. He was talking to someone on the phone. He was sitting on one of the couches as she entered the room. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Yes darling. I will talk to you soon. Love you too. Bye." He hung up the phone and set it on the table. He picked up a glass of booze and drank it down.

Chloe walked over and sat beside him. "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Persephone." He replied. Standing up he headed over to the bar. "Apparently, I am going to have another grandchild." He poured more liquor into the glass and drank it down. He stood facing away from his wife for a moment. He poured more scotch or whiskey into his glass and drank it down.

Chloe watched him for a moment. He didn't sound thrilled. "And you are distressed about it?" Chloe took a stab at the emotion he was feeling.

"No, why would it distress me?" He turned to face her.

"You sound distressed." Chloe answered. "I thought you would be happy for her."

"I am. I suppose." He took another sip and set down the glass. "Would you like something to drink? I can make you one of those virgin cranberry spritzers you like so much." A smile played across his devilish features.

"I would like one. Yes, please." She smiled at him. She sat quietly as he worked his magic at making drinks. It was just cranberry juice, lemon juice and club soda. But he made it oh so good especially with the sliced orange. "I thought you loved your grandson."

Lucifer turned to her for a moment. "I do love my grandson. It's just it seems to be so much happening at once. Between our son and Lux being rebuilt and now this." He picked up her drink and walked over to her and handed it to her.

"It's going to be alright, Lucifer." Chloe said before taking a sip of her drink. "This is so good." She smiled. "I mean I think its good news even though she is basically my stepdaughter. I have a stepdaughter who is a year older than me." Chloe chuckled.

Lucifer laughed too. "We are so Hollywood aren't we?" He sat on the chair and threw back his head and laughed. "Suppose it is good news. I know my Persephone is a good mother. She had expressed her desire for more. But I was hoping they would wait." He sighed. "Anyways I suppose it is what it is." He held up his glass. "Here's to my newest grandchild."

Chloe clicked her glass with his. She took another sip of her drink. She set it down on the coffee table. She leaned back and rested her head on Lucifer's shoulder. Her hand came around and unbuttoned a few of the top buttons. She ran her hand over the smooth skin of his chest. She liked how he felt.

His arm wrapped around his wife. He kissed the top of her head. He liked the feel of her soft hand on his chest. His arm traced up and down hers. Her blue eyes looked up at him for a moment and then they found themselves lost in a hot, passionate kiss. Chloe's hands worked to unbutton his shirt some more. All the while their lips played against one another.

His hand worked down her chest and under her shirt. He grabbed hold and pulled it over her head. He then expertly unclasped her bra. He kissed down her neck on to her breasts. Tracing patterns up and down her chest she moaned happily in his arms. His hands moved further down her body tracing patterns on her belly and down further. His hand worked itself under the elastic of her pants. Finding the more sensitive areas of her body. He worked his magic. She looked him in the eyes. "Oh you Devil." She whispered out.

He just chuckled. "Care to take this into the bedroom?" He asked her. He was answered with a hasty nod. "Alrighty then." He wrapped his arms under her and easily picked her up. He carried his wife into the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He looked down at the beautiful woman who was now his for all the rest of time. He took off his pants and then crawled onto the bed. He lay beside her. His hands expertly gliding over her body. Her growing belly was making things interesting when they were in the amorous mood.

He expertly removed her pants and panties. His hand tickled her inner thighs. Then he moved upwards and felt the soft tissue and heard her cry out his name. That only made the Devil grin and go full tilt. "Say it, Say it louder." He hissed.

"Lucifer!" She cried out as his hands sent shivers of ecstasy through her body. She was finding it harder to take in a breath. "Oh my Lucifer." She called out as she felt herself nearly to climax. Her lips met with his.

"Get on all fours." He said to her.

She nodded. Sitting up she then carefully lifted her body from the bed. He helped her get into position. A kiss was placed on her shoulder as she felt his hands once again in her center of pleasure. Moaning out. "Take me." She hollered. "Now!"

"Yes ma'am." He replied. With one swift move he was in her. At first he was gentle and went slowly. He placed his hands on her hips and moved in and out smoothly.

"More." She ordered.

He complied and moved faster and faster. They rocked together in a rhythm. Chloe cried out as he moved in and out of her. His hot lips trialing kisses down her back and to the back of her neck. He leaned his lithe frame over her body.

She cried out louder and louder. They were almost spent when they heard a tiny voice coming from right outside the bedroom.

"Mommy." Trixie was standing there completely bewildered wondering what Lucifer was doing with her mother.

"Trixie!" Chloe gasped. Then everything in the apartment went pitch black like the power had cut out. Lucifer had stopped his thrusts but he was still in her. She couldn't see a thing.

"Mommy. Where are you?" Trixie cried out from the darkness.

"I'm right here." She said. "Lucifer, what happened?" She whispered. She felt his body pull away from her. Feeling him get off the bed she sat back on the bed. Pulling the covers over her naked body. The lights then went back on and Lucifer was sitting in his chair with his robe on. Trixie was standing in the doorway. "What is it, Trixie?"

"I had a bad dream. Then I thought you were hurt." She walked towards the bed. "What were you guys doing?"

Chloe opened her mouth and then glanced over at Lucifer. He was sitting on the chair cross legged with his hands on his knees. His dark eyes reflecting mild irritation at having been interrupted by the child. "We were doing something that grownups do."

Trixie glanced over at Lucifer. "It sounded like it hurt."

"No, baby. Um you really should knock before coming in the room."

"There isn't a door." Trixie pointed out.

"Right. We should work on that." She glanced over at the irritated Devil. "Let's get you back into bed."

Trixie sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry Mommy." She turned towards the living room.

"Head on back to your room. I'll be right there." Chloe called after her. She pulled back the covers and crawled out of bed. Looking at Lucifer. "I am so sorry about that."

He shrugged and didn't say a thing. His dark eyes looked past her.

"Are you angry?" She asked him as she picked up her robe and wrapped herself with it.

"Not so much angry as a little embarrassed. Maybe a little irritated." He responded.

Chloe chuckled. "Embarrassed? You?"

"Why does that surprise you?"

"Because it's you." Chloe laughed.

"I was prepared to have the child see us that way."

"Did you make everything go dark?"

"Yes. One of my God given talents."

"Good thing too." She replied. She leaned down and kissed him. "We can pick up where we left off after I get back."

He shrugged. "Perhaps."

She walked out of the room and down the hall to Trixie's room. Her daughter was sitting on the edge of her bed crying. She sat down next to her. "Trixie, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." She leaned against her mother. "You were shot and died."

Chloe was shocked to hear that come out of her daughter's mouth. She wrapped her arms around her crying child. "Oh, baby. I'm okay. See?" Trixie sobbed against her mother. "It will be okay. Come on. Get back into bed." Chloe stood up and helped Trixie get tucked in again.

"Mommy, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure baby." Chloe said as she laid next to Trixie. She held her daughter in her arms. "I'll be right here."

Trixie rested her head on her mother's tummy. She felt the baby moving around. Chloe gently massaged Trixie's bac and hummed quietly to her. Trixie soon fell back to sleep.

Chloe lied there. Her eyes watching her daughter lay against her. She was enjoying this moment. Sighing she let her eyes droop. And soon she too fell asleep in Trixie's bed. She hadn't noticed the Devil standing in the shadows just outside the door.

Lucifer watched the scene unfold. He was mildly disappointed that Chloe had fallen asleep. But he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He smiled. He quietly moved into the bedroom and pulled a blanket over his wife. He leaned down and kissed them both and then walked out of the room and turned off the light.


	7. Family Drama

**Author's Note: Persephone is in town. She and Chloe are getting along great. Lucifer is still obsessing about getting Lux reopened. He is frustrated and ill tempered. This is mostly just a bit of family drama. Cause who doesn't love family drama? Plans for my next epic are coming along. Just need to get the plot together. Would you guys be interested in a prequel with Lucifer and Persephone as a child? I may do them as one shots like here. Where he shows up at birthdays, and graduations and what not? Let me know.**

* * *

The Devil was angry, very angry. It was only a week till Lux was due to reopen and it seemed everything was going wrong. The distributor failed to deliver the alcohol on time. Some of the new dancers had already quit. He was having trouble finding competent employees. The painters kept messing up. It was just too much. He had stepped away and headed to his penthouse.

The elevator rode silently to the top floor. He heard the laughter of women before the doors opened. He kind of wanted to be alone. The doors opened to reveal his wife and daughter sitting on the couch laughing and talking. His grandson was playing with his stepdaughter. To most it would have been a blissful scene. Right now the Devil saw it as an annoyance. Persephone and Chloe stopped talking as he stepped off the elevator. He knew that his daughter could sense his anger.

"Everything okay, Dad?" She asked as he walked to the bar.

He didn't answer and only poured himself a drink. Trixie and Tristan were running around laughing. He glanced as his grandson ran over and grabbed hold of his leg. "Persephone." He said coldly. "Can you get your son, please?"

"He's just saying hi." Persephone responded.

"I see that. I'm not in the mood right now."

Persephone sighed and got up slowly. She was with child as well as Chloe was. She wasn't as far along but she was showing a bit. She walked over and picked up her one-year-old. He fussed when he realized Grandpa didn't respond to him. "Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No." He spat out. He picked up a bottle and his glass and headed out to the balcony. He could feel the women staring at him. He didn't care. He closed the door and sat with a huff on one of the chairs. He poured some scotch in the glass. His dark eyes looking out over Los Angeles. Somedays he didn't think all of this fuss was worth it. He sighed loudly. He heard the glass door slide open. Not turning he knew it was Chloe. "What?"

She placed her hand on his shoulder. His dark eye glanced up at her. "Lucifer. Are you alright?"

"Just frustrated." He responded.

She pulled up one of the other chairs and sat carefully. She looked uncomfortable with her large belly. It was less than three weeks till the due date. She shifted. "Sure, you don't want to talk about it?"

A weak smile spread across his features. Her blue eyes were peering into his. She was still so beautiful to him. He was tempted to carry her to the bedroom and take her. But she hadn't been in a very amorous mood as of late. She said it hurt and she just wasn't feeling it. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek. "No, darling." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. "I see you and Persephone are getting on pretty well."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. We always have. She is planning a baby shower for me tomorrow. I hope that is alright?"

"Whatever." He shrugged and sipped his drink.

Chloe frowned. "I'm going to go back inside. Why don't you join us?" She struggled to get up from the chair. Grunts of frustration emitted from her lips.

Lucifer sighed and set his drink down. He stood up and then helped his very pregnant wife to her feet.

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek.

He nodded and sat back down on the chair. Dark eyes looking out over the city again. He sat for a few more minutes. He could hear his family laughing and having a good time. Feeling a little bad for not joining him he rose from the chair and headed back inside.

Tristan ran by him laughing as Trixie chased him. They seemed to like this game. His grandson was quite fast for a one-year-old. Trixie seemed to like playing with him even though he could barely talk. He stood and watched them for a moment. Persephone had arrived the day before. Her husband was stuck at work so it was just her and the baby. He hated to admit it. But he was glad she was here.

He skirted by the kids and walked over to the couches. He sat beside Chloe. They were prattling on about gooey woman problems. He tried to follow along and found himself almost queasy. Standing up he walked to the bar. He needed more booze to drown out his sorrows. Taking a sip, he eyed Tristan running past him. He was getting a little annoyed that Chloe and Persephone seemed to be ignoring their offspring. Tristan than ran into the piano. With his angelic strength it was enough to shift the instrument causing the urn on top to wobble dangerously.

The Devil rushed over and grabbed the priceless urn before it could topple and break. Tristan began crying. It was the last straw. "Persephone can you kindly control your spawn." He growled. Persephone rushed over and picked up her son.

"Sorry Dad." She said while consoling the toddler.

"He almost broke this. My house is not a bloody playground." He nearly yelled.

"I'm sorry Lucifer." Trixie said next to Persephone. "It was my idea."

"Well, Beatrice you should be more careful. There are priceless items in this room. I expected better of you." He scowled at the child.

Persephone put a hand on Trixie's shoulder. "Come on Trixie. Let go sit down." She glared at her Dad. "You don't have to be so harsh with them."

Lucifer glared at his daughter. "Then do a better job of watching them. You two prattling on about woman problems while they run about. I'm not running a bloody day care." He nearly yelled. He saw his daughter flinch. "Things were so much easier when I was a bachelor." He threw up his hand.

Persephone frowned. She turned away from Lucifer and lead Trixie and Tristan back to the couches.

Chloe was trying to get up but failed. "Lucifer, come on. Don't be like that."

"Don't tell me what to do." He picked up Isaiah's urn and walked towards the elevator. He felt the eyes of the women on the back of his head. He didn't care. He needed to get away.

* * *

The brand new piano sitting in the middle of a half-finished Lux played a new song. The Devil had set the urn on top of it. He stared at it as he played. Workers milled about the club getting it ready for the big grand reopening. He ignored them. His mind in a million places at once. This whole being a family man was new territory for him. Lucifer didn't regret it. But he did miss his old life. His hands glided over the smooth ivory keys effortlessly.

He heard the elevator doors open. Persephone was walking down the steps. He noticed the workers pausing to look at her. He couldn't help but smile. His daughter did command attention even if she didn't want it. Even the female workers were admiring her. He looked down at the piano as she approached. He continued to play even as she stopped and leaned against the instrument. "Come to lecture me."

"No." She responded quietly. She smiled and listened to the song coming from the piano. She ran a hand over the piano's smooth glossy finish. "This is a beautiful piano." She remarked. His head was still cast down at the keys. Playing the song. "I like this song. Where is it from?"

He glanced up at her. "I wrote it." Was his response.

"Really? It's beautiful." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's Isaiah's song."

"I love it, Dad. I really do."

He stopped playing for a moment and scooted over on the bench. He patted the seat. "Want to help me break in the new piano." He smiled at his daughter.

Persephone sat beside him. She shrugged. "How?"

"Sing with me." He responded.

Persephone looked around the room. There were several people working. She looked down at the keys. "I don't know."

"Oh come now. You can sing with your father can't you?"

"There was people here."

"You've done it before. You have the voice of an angel. Quite literally." He chuckled.

"It makes me uncomfortable."

Lucifer shook his head. His dark eyes looked at his daughter. "What are you afraid of? You are an angel; you shouldn't be afraid of anything."

"I don't like the feeling of eyes all staring at me."

Lucifer chuckled. "Persephone, do you have any idea how stunningly beautiful you are? I'm not just saying that as your father. But you turn heads. You command attention whether you want it or not. Did you not notice my workers all staring at you waling down those stairs?"

Persephone blushed. She listened to her father's words. "I am just not someone who needs people's attention all of the time."

Lucifer folded his arms. "You had no problem standing before God and the angels, did you? All of them their eyes were upon you when you received your wings."

"I was a little uneasy." Persephone admitted. "Especially since they all heard me crying out in pain."

"Yes. But you stood there with dignity. You looked your grandfather in the eye when he spoke to you." Lucifer bumped her shoulder. "You weren't too shy to stand in front of your cousins and command them. You lead them into battle against the demons."

"Yeah. I did." She shook her head. Leaning against him. "I came down here to check on you. But I guess we are helping each other."

"That's what family does." Lucifer placed his hands on the piano. "So, sing with me." The Devi asked her.

"Okay, Dad." She smiled at him. She felt a light kick from her own growing baby. She placed a hand on her belly.

Lucifer smiled at the moment. "I can't wait to meet your daughter."

Persephone looked at him. "How did you know? Only Bryan and I knew."

Lucifer smiled at her. "I'm the Devil, darling." He laughed and began to play one of Joanie's songs. "You know this one don't you."

Persephone nodded and began to sing. Her voice carrying through the club even without the aid of a microphone. Lucifer sat beside her with pride as she sang. His earlier anger was gone. Only pride filled him as his listened to Persephone sing.

When the song was through she took a deep breath. "How was that?"

"Beautiful." He said quietly. "I am sorry about earlier. I guess I should learn to control my temper. I can't be flying off the handle like that all the time. I would hate to scare the wits out of the new one."

Persephone leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's alright, Dad. We should have been watching them better."

"So, let's do another song. Then we can go back upstairs."

"Yeah, I need to check on Tristan. Poor Chloe is having a hard time moving around." She chuckled.

"Are you calling my wife fat?" Lucifer asked.

"No, Dad. I am not calling your wife fat. Geez." Persephone elbowed him.

"Ouch." He laughed and played another song on the piano. "You know this one?"

"Yeah." She began to sing and then Lucifer joined in.

They played a few more before heading back up to the penthouse. Lucifer was in an infinitely better mood. He was glad to have his family around him. Being alone was not all it was cracked up to be.


	8. Fun with Grandpa

**Author's Note: I have a confession. I have never read the comics. I only watch the show. One of these days I would like to get a hold of the comics. So this Lucifer is based off of TV Lucifer and not comic Lucifer. Also I know I take creative liberties with his personality. That is sort of how I differentiate myself from the other fic writers. I try to stick to the character' true personalities but sometimes I have to change things up.**

 **Anyway this fic is a fluffy little Lucifer and Tristan adventure. Persephone asks Lucifer to babysit. He obliges and soon finds his year-old grandson is quite a bit to handle. Its great practice but can he keep up?**

* * *

Lucifer took a sip of scotch and set it down. He was reclined in his study reading an old book. He relished the smell and feel of it. He resented that humans were turning to electronic alternatives. Turning a page, he liked how quiet it was at the moment. All the frustrations with Lux were coming to a close. Things were finally starting to fall into place. It put the Devil in a better mood. He decided to take a day for himself. His wife and daughter were chatting in the kitchen. He was relieved they got along so well. He was very familiar with dysfunctional families.

"Hey Dad."

His daughter's voice broke the silence. His eyes traveled upwards to meet hers. She was holding her year-old son. "Hello, darling." He smiled at his grandson. The boy looked so much like him. A mop of curly black hair atop his head. Dark brown almost black eyes. He even had his grandfather's mischievous smile. He was going to be a handsome lady killer when he got older.

"Would you mind watching Tristan? Chloe and I want to go shopping."

Lucifer sighed. He was hoping to have the day to himself. But watching the toddler he couldn't bear to say no. He hadn't spent much time with him since they arrived. "Okay. If you insist." He set the book down on an end table and stood up from the chair. Picking up his glass he downed the scotch and then reached for Tristan.

"Grandpa." The child mused.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. He was trying to get used to hearing that. He wished that they would use his term of "sexypa." He smiled at Tristan. "Can I take him to the park?"

"Of course. I think he'd like that." Persephone smiled. She planted a kiss on her father's cheek. "Thanks dad."

He nodded and glanced at Chloe. "Are you going to be alright?" She looked uncomfortable standing. She was pretty advanced in pregnancy. Just two weeks away from the due date. He was a little put off by how large her belly was. He had asked her if there was just one, only to receive a sharp slap. He learned to keep those comments to himself. She told him the baby was healthy but large. It concerned him.

Chloe nodded. "I'm fine." She patted his arm. "You look cute with that baby in your arms." She chuckled.

"Just cute? Not sexy? Does they make you want to jump my bones?" He mused.

"Lucifer!" She shook her head. She stepped forward and towards his ear. "Maybe a little." She whispered. She then kissed his lips. "We'll be back in a few hours. I don't think I can do much more."

Persephone set a bag down on the table. "This is everything you need."

Lucifer eyed it. "That's a purse. I am not carrying a purse."

"It's not a purse. It's a diaper bag." His daughter laughed.

"Well, I am not going to be seen in public with it."

"Okay but what if he needs a diaper change?"

"Then I'll come find you. I have wings, remember." He smirked.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "If it's that big of an inconvenience we'll take him with us."

"No, its fine." Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Really, you are so difficult sometimes. I hope you brother isn't so difficult."

"He is _your_ son, after all. So, I predict he'll be all sorts of trouble." Persephone chuckled. She glanced at Chloe. Chloe just laughed. "Okay anyways we'll see you later."

They waved as they headed to the elevator. For a moment he stood there with active toddler in his arms. He set Tristan down. Tristan immediately ran towards the stairs. Lucifer had to scoop him up before her could fall. Tristan fussed and struggled in his grandfather's strong arms. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Down!" Tristan cried.

Lucifer carried him to the couches. He set him down. Then he turned for the bar. As he was pouring a drink the toddler went running by right for the stairs. Lucifer had to quickly set the drink down and run over to his grandson and scoop him up again. Tristan immediately started to wail. The lights in the apartment flickered. "Now, stop that." He carried the crying child to the couches and set him down. "Now stay." He turned for the bar again.

He turned back and Tristan was climbing down from the couches. He stopped when he spied Lucifer glaring at him. He sat on the floor.

Lucifer sighed. What had his life become? Here the Devil was chasing a toddler all over his apartment. He spied Tristan trying to sneak towards the stairs. What the Hell was he after? He pretended not to watch and let Tristan sneak over to the stairs. He was right behind him the whole time. Tristan started down the stairs and almost fell but was scooped up before her could fall. "I will not let you fall, Tristan." He quipped.

Tristan began to cry again. The lights flickered. He struggled in Lucifer's arm.

"Okay. Let's see what's down there together." He went down the first flight. He noticed a red rubber ball sitting on the landing. He reached down and picked it up. "Is this what you are after?" He handed it to Tristan who immediately put it in his mouth. Lucifer pulled it away from him. "No, that's dirty."

Tristan cried and reached for the ball. "Mine!" He shouted.

Lucifer handed the ball to Tristan. "Just keep it out of your mouth." Tristan immediately put the ball in his mouth. Lucifer scoffed. "What did I just say?" He took the ball from his grandson. That only made Tristan scream again. The Devil was getting annoyed. He should be doing something significant not arguing with a toddler. He carried his screaming grandchild to the couches and set him down. He sat beside him. The ball in his hands.

Tristan reached for the ball. "Mine!" He cried. "Want ball." He reached for it. When he didn't get it he just screamed. The lights flickered again.

Lucifer chuckled at that. He was annoyed by the screaming. He placed his hand on Tristan's back. Using his calming ability, the child soon quieted. "Now, no more screaming. Grandpa isn't having any of that." He smiled. "Now, let's go to the park and expend some of that energy, shall we?" He set the ball down and stood up. He picked up his snoozing grandson. Holding the toddler tight his wings appeared and unfolded. With a flap he was in the air. Soaring above the city he angled towards the park he had taken Persephone, after her mother died.

It didn't take long. He circled over the park looking for an inconspicuous place to land. Tristan was now awake and looking around. He stayed quiet. He was fascinated by the fact that they were flying. Finding a place to land Lucifer quickly concealed his wings. He carried the curious child to the playground and set him down on the sand.

Tristan immediately ran over and started to climb. He was quite nimble for his age. He laughed as he ran about. Lucifer stayed nearby watching over him. Amused when Tristan came down a slide with a squeal. He then ran by his grandfather and back up the stairs. Other children were running about. Normally Lucifer would be disgusted and uncomfortable but he was ignoring them for the most part.

An attractive woman appeared at Lucifer's side. Months ago he would have immediately noticed her. He could smell her perfume upon the breeze. He glanced down at her. She had a nice rack, he noted. Long blonde hair and a tight little skirt.

"You look a little out of place here." She said to him.

Lucifer shrugged. "How so?" He was trying his best not to stare at her. He was a married man. No looking.

"Most dads around here don't come dressed in Armani." She smiled. "Most of them prefer jeans and t-shirts." She looked up at him.

Lucifer kept his eyes on Tristan. "I am not a jean aficionado."

"Oh I love your accent." The woman took a side step closer to him. "Is that your son?" She pointed to Tristan.

Tristan was now sitting in the sand throwing it about. He was laughing as it fell into his hair. Lucifer scoffed. The child was getting so dirty. His daughter was going to kill him.

Lucifer shook his head. "Grandson."

"Grandson?" The woman questioned. "No way." She laughed. She stepped in front of him. A seductive smile on her lips. "You do not look old enough to be a grandfather." She really was attractive.

Lucifer smiled down at her. Doing his best not to let his gaze linger on her ample cleavage. He let his eyes travel back to his energetic grandson who was now eating sand. "Excuse me." He walked over to Tristan and squatted down. "Let's not eat the sand, Tristan." He gently grabbed the toddler's hand.

Tristan pulled his hand away. He grinned and threw more sand into his mouth. Then he stood up and ran past Lucifer towards the swings.

Standing up again Lucifer scoffed. The woman was right beside him. "Yes, I am old enough to be a grandfather." He mused.

"What is your secret? Because you look fabulous." She placed her hand on his chest then pulled back. "Sorry. There is just something about you. I feel drawn to you." Her tone was still seductive and sultry.

Lucifer could feel the familiar tug in his groin. He would have had his way with her by now in the old days. "It's quite alright, darling. Women do that all the time." He smiled. He took a step back from her. Dark eyes trained on his grandson.

"My name is Donna." She held out a hand to Lucifer. "Donna Ridgley."

"Lucifer Morningstar." He shook her hand.

Her eyes widened. "Wait, the Lucifer Morningstar. The one that own Lux."

"That's me." He smiled.

"No way. I went there once. I can't believe I didn't recognize you." She took a sidestep towards him. Her arms bumping his own. "Oop. I am so clumsy."

He just smiled. He knew what she was doing. But he was being a good husband. Chloe would probably shoot him if he strayed. Not that he wanted to. All of the years he had spent in the arms of multiple women were hollow. He finally knew what he truly desired. Tristan was pouring sand onto himself. The Devil shook his head.

"So, Mr. Morningstar. Want to go do something tonight? Mainly me." She asked.

Lucifer looked down at her. "I'm afraid not. My wife would shoot me." He chuckled.

"You have a wife?" Donna sputtered. "I don't believe that. I always heard you were a playboy."

Lucifer sighed. "I was. But not anymore. But thank you for the offer." He dreaded to say that. But there was no way he was going to betray Chloe.

"It's okay. I don't mind I you have a wife." She put her hand on his chest. Her blue eyes burning into his.

He gently removed her hand. "I do. Now, if you'll excuse me." He backed away from the woman. She looked steamed.

Another woman came to stand beside him. She was attractive as well. She smiled at the Devil. "I haven't seen you here before."

Donna stormed over. "Beat it Michelle. He's mine."

"No. you got the last one." Michelle shoved Donna.

The two women then got into a shoving match. Lucifer just walked away. Laughing to himself. He then watched at Tristan fell from a step on the playground. He ran over as the toddler began to cry. He picked him up and he was bleeding from his mouth and nose.

"Oh dear. You mother is going to strangle me." He walked over to a bench and sat down. He regretted not brining the bag his daughter had told him to bring.

Another woman walked over to him. "I have a first aid kit in my purse." She said as she sat down and dug around in her purse.

Lucifer nodded. "Thank you." Tristan kept crying. He used his calming ability but it only had a half affect as Tristan was still crying.

The woman handed him gauze. He wiped Tristan's mouth and nose. Tristan stopped crying and laid his head against Lucifer's chest. "Grandpa." He said softly.

Lucifer patted Tristan's back. "There, there. It's alright."

"Oh he is adorable." The woman said to him. "Grandpa though?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes." He threw the gauze in the trash. "Thank you." He smiled slightly. Tristan had fallen asleep in his arms.

"He is so cute. He looks just like you." She mused. "I'm Jenna."

"Lucifer." He responded quietly.

"Really? You call yourself Lucifer. How sick." She scoffed.

"I didn't pick it. My father did." He stood up from the bench. He was ready to go home. "Thank you again for the gauze." He held Tristan tightly. Donna and Michelle were walking towards him. "Did you settle your little brawl?" He asked him.

"Settle a bet. Which of us would you take on a date?" Donna asked him.

"Both." He smirked. "I'm going to take the little tyke home. Good day ladies." He started for the trees beyond the playground.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." He responded.

Donna looked away when her kid started crying. Michelle was looking away. He took the opportunity to take flight. Once in the air he circled the park. He watched the women all look for him. He laughed. In his old days he would have taken them all home. Tightening his grip on Tristan he flew back home.

Landing on the balcony he folded his wings. Tristan stirred in his arms. Lucifer walked into the penthouse and set his grandson on the couch. The scratches were bruising. They looked pink and swollen. Persephone was going to be angry. He would explain. Hopefully his daughter would buy it.

Tristan's little eyes drooped. Lucifer picked him up again and walked over to his recliner in the den. He sat and lay Tristan on his chest. He was significantly bigger than the last time he did this. But Tristan was soon sleeping on the Devil's chest. Lucifer let his own eyes close to a shut.


	9. The Reopening of Lux

**Author's Note: Chloe goes into labor and the night of the reopening of Lux. I am planning to do a few more for after the baby is born.**

* * *

Chloe stood in front of the mirror in the palatial bathroom she shared with her husband. Both hands were placed flat on the sink. She was staring at herself in the mirror. Trying her best to get ready for the grand reopening of Lux. She was just not feeling right. She didn't think it was labor. But she was having small contractions. Taking quick breaths, she sighed. She had her dress on. It felt completely uncomfortable. She was trying to put makeup on. But she just was not feeling it.

"Chloe?" Her now step-daughter Persephone called out. "Chloe, are you alright?" Persephone knocked on the door.

"I-I'm fine." Chloe responded shakily.

"Dad, is getting really impatient. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." Chloe replied.

Persephone opened the door. She walked in. She too was pregnant not as far along but her bump was definatly showing under her tight dress. She had her hair done up. Her hand was placed gently on Chloe's back. Her dark eyes looking ore her father's wife. "Are you sure?"

Chloe stood up and looked in the mirror. "I'm sure." She took another deep breath.

"Want help with your makeup?"

"Okay." Chloe normally hated having help but right now she just didn't care. She wanted to get ready for her husband's big night. He had been fighting to get Lux and running for months. This wasn't labor. She wasn't due for another two weeks. She remembered Trixie was three days over.

Chloe sat on the toilet while Persephone did her makeup for her. "Thank you Persephone."

"It's quite alright." Persephone responded. "My dad is getting Bryan drunk. That's always fun." She chuckled. She dabbled eyeshadow on Chloe's eyelids. "He's always been impatient."

"I've noticed. He wants things to go his way or no way." Chloe chuckled. She grabbed her stomach as she felt a kick. "Alright. Alright. I guess he doesn't like it when I say stuff about your father."

Persephone shook her head. "Be nice to your mother, little brother." She finished with Chloe's eyes. "This one has been a little less feisty than Tristan."

"Are you excited to be having a girl?" Chloe asked her step-daughter.

"Truthfully, yeah. I mean I wouldn't have cared either way. But I think it will be fun." Persephone mused while finishing Chloe's cheeks.

"Is it different now that you are an angel?" Chloe was curious. Since becoming immortal she still felt the same.

"No, not really. I thought it would be. But no. Still got morning sickness. Still get aches and pains. My feet still swell." She shrugged. "But having wings makes it easier to get around sometimes. Or sometimes I just soar over the city."

"Like an eagle?" Chloe laughed.

"Yep."

"And what does Bryan think about them?" Chloe shifted.

Persephone laughed. "He's a little turned on by them. He really likes to touch them and well, I don't think you need to hear all of that." Persephone finished. "I think that should be good."

"Chloe! Persephone." Lucifer's impatient voice called out through the penthouse.

"And not a moment too soon." Chloe said as she carefully got up. She looked in the mirror. "Not bad Persephone." She smiled. Persephone was standing next to her adjusting her own makeup and hair.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Lucifer said from the doorway.

The two women turned and looked at him. "I was just helping Chloe with her makeup. Chill, Dad."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed at his daughter. "Chill? I have been planning this for months. We are going to be late. Come on." He growled don left the bathroom.

Chloe and Persephone laughed. Chloe waddled slowly out of the bathroom a step behind Persephone. Bryan was standing still by the bar while Lucifer was pacing a trail in the living room. He stopped when he noticed his wife and daughter. "It's about time. Are you two ready?"

Persephone walked over to Bryan. She played with his bow tie. "Yes Dad." She glanced back at Chloe.

Chloe sighed. "I guess." She said softly. She grabbed her stomach. "He is very feisty tonight."

Lucifer seemingly ignored it and headed towards the elevator with the others in tow. The ride down to Lux was silent. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. The doors opened an empty club. It looked almost the same as it had before the fire. A few changes. It was shinier and a little more brightly lit. But still held the flair of the old Lux.

They walked towards the entrance. The staff were lined up awaiting Lucifer and his family. Applause went up as the Devil walked by. He looked at his general manager Hector Robles. "I do believe we are ready." He smiled.

They all walked to the entrance. A line wrapped around the building. Throngs of paparazzi and reporters lined the red carpet. VIPs were ready to be let in first. Lucifer nodded to the bouncers and he watched as celebrities filed in. He greeted everyone with quick words. Chloe stood next to him very uncomfortable. Persephone leaned against her husband.

Later they were in the middle of the club. The men were drinking and laughing. Chloe had been relatively quiet most of the night. Lucifer was oozing charm to every woman in the club but her. He seemed almost annoyed that she wasn't feeling one hundred percent. Like she was cramping his party.

Persephone picked at some snacks. She kept glancing at Chloe. She could sense that she was not feeling it tonight. Bryan was chatting with some football star. He was almost giddy like a school girl. She leaned back on the couch.

Lucifer walked over to the table. "Are you two not enjoying yourselves?"

"Trying to." Persephone responded.

Chloe looked flushed all of the sudden. "I need to go to bathroom." She carefully got to her feet. Her hand on her large stomach. Persephone stood up and walked after her. She weaved through the throngs of people.

"Mrs. Morningstar." A reported flashed a camera in Chloe's face. "Smile for us."

Chloe was annoyed that paparazzi once again followed her now that she was Lucifer's wife. She pushed the man out of the way and headed to the bathroom, luckily there was no line. Persephone disappeared into a stall. Chloe just walked over to the sink and placed both of her hands on the counter. Pain suddenly shot through her body. "Oh no." She whispered. She held her stomach and closed her eyes.

Persephone reappeared out of the stall and walked over to the sink. She glanced at Chloe. "Chloe, are you alright?"

Chloe shook her head as more pain seared through her body. "No." She panted through gritted teeth. A contraction hit her like a brick wall. "Go get your father!" She then stifled a scream.

Persephone stood by Chloe. "Okay." She then helped Chloe out of the bathroom. She looked at a bouncer walked down the hall. "Hey, can you get Chloe a chair?"

He looked at Chloe hunched over in obvious pain. "Yes, Ms. Morningstar." He rushed off.

Chloe gripped Persephone's arms as more pain racked her body. "Lucifer is going to be so mad." She said through tears. "He's been waiting for this for months."

"He won't be ma- "Persephone stopped herself. "Okay, he'll be upset. But once he's holding that little boy I'm sure he'll calm down."

The bouncer returned with a char and set it down. "Is there anything else?"

"Have you seen my father?" Persephone asked him. It was a good thing the staff all knew who she and Chloe were. The man nodded.

"He was on the dance floor last I saw."

Persephone nodded. "Thank you." She turned and helped Chloe sit.

Chloe was panting and sweating. "Go get Lucifer." She ordered her stepdaughter. Tears were running down her face causing her makeup to streak.

"Okay Chloe. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes!" Chloe nearly shouted.

Persephone took that as a cue and ran off to find Lucifer. Weaving through the crowd, she was tempted to use her wings and soar over the club. She finally spotted her father at the bar with Bryan. His dark eyes narrowed as she approached.

"Where have you been?" He said with a slight bit of anger. "Where is Chloe?"

"We need to go, Dad. Chloe is in labor." Persephone explained. She placed her hand on his arm. "So, come on." She started pulling her father towards Chloe.

"Can't she wait." Lucifer whined as he followed his daughter.

They reached poor Chloe and the bouncer was standing near her keeping the reporters and other patrons away. Chloe was panting heavily as she was hit with another contraction. Her eyes were tightly closed as she tried not to scream.

Lucifer walked over to her. He wasn't real sure of what to do. "Chloe." Was all he said as he watched his wife struggle with the pain. Part of him felt bad. But most of him was annoyed. "Can't you tell him to wait a few hours?"

Chloe looked up at him. Pain and anger seared in her eyes. "Get me to the hospital, so I can get this thing out." She nearly shouted through gritted teeth. "Go!"

"Why tonight? I thought you weren't due for two more weeks."

"Babies come when the want to." Chloe tried to explain.

Lucifer hesitated and looked at Persephone. "I don't want to leave."

"Dad!" Persephone smacked his arm. "This is your son." She turned to Bryan. "Go get our car. Do you have the keys?"

Bryan patted himself. "No, they ae upstairs."

"I'll go get them." She sighed heavily and started for the elevator. Then remembered she had wings she was able to take off even in the crowded club.

Lucifer was kneeling in front of Chloe. "Are you sure he can't wait?"

Chloe glared at Lucifer. "Lucifer Morningstar. I swear to GOD. If you don't get me to the hospital, NOW! I will rip off you nuts and shove them down your throat!" She growled. The people around them just stared.

A wide eyed, Lucifer stood up. "Okay, darling." He looked at Bryan. "Where is Persephone?"

"She went to get the keys to our car."

"What's wrong with mine?"

"It's a little impractical." Bryan said to him.

"Well, someone get a car." Chloe growled.

"I'm here." Persephone held up the keys. "Let's go."

Lucifer helped his laboring wife to her feet. She leaned against him as he helped her out to the front of the club. Bryan had run off to get the rental car. Persephone was on the other side of Chloe. They stood on the curb waiting for Bryan. The bouncers had cleared a path for him.

Another contraction hit Chloe and she dug her nails into Lucifer's arm. "Ow. Ow. Dearest. That hurts." Lucifer complained.

"Not as much as this does." She growled again. She buried her head in his chest. "Oh god, why did you do this to me, you son of a bitch?" She cried.

Lucifer looked perplexed. He glanced at Persephone. "I didn't mean to." He was at a loss for words.

Persephone patted his arm. "Don't take it personal. She is going to call you every name in the book. Trust me."

Bryan finally pulled to the curb and got out to help Chloe into the front seat. Lucifer climbed into the driver's seat as Persephone and Bryan climbed into the back. Hector was at the front window. "We need you Mr. Morningstar."

Lucifer sighed. "I know. But my wife needs me more." He put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb. They headed to the same hospital the Persephone had been born in.

Hours later Chloe and Lucifer welcomed their son into the world. And the ruined night was no longer ruined as the Devil lovingly cradled his son Samael Isaiah Morningstar in his arms.


	10. Fathers and Sons

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. This is just a nice conversation between Lucifer and his father.**

The Devil stood at the nursery window. His dark eyes set upon an infant in the middle. The infant fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth. Lucifer leaned against the window with his arm over his head. He watched his newborn son sleeping soundly while others cried and fussed. A slight smile upon his handsome face.

There were other fathers and relatives clamoring for a view of their own infants. Lucifer mainly ignored them. His focus entirely on his son. The child was perfect. Lucifer mused to himself. He made some beautiful children. This hadn't been planned. He wouldn't have had it any other way. If it weren't for his son he would be back in Hell.

"He's perfect." A male voice broke him out of his thoughts. Lucifer kept his eyes trained on the infant. He didn't need to look to know who was standing next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He said dryly.

"Is that the kind of greeting you give your father?" The male voice said to him.

Lucifer gave him a sideway glance. His father was wearing an all-white suit. He was wearing the face of an older man today. White hair and white beard. Eyes as blue as the sky. "Hello Father." He smirked slightly and turned his attention back to his son.

"I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to celebrate the birth of your son. Is that a crime now?" God asked his wayward son.

Lucifer shrugged. "You can do whatever you want." He did his best not to look at his father.

"Lucifer, I thought we were past all of this."

"We are." The Devil responded. "Doesn't mean I have to like you."

God sighed loudly. "Goodbye Lucifer." He started to leave.

Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment. He watched his father turned to leave. "Father." He said out loud.

The Almighty stopped and turned. His blue eyes trained on Lucifer. "Yes?"

"I'm afraid. Afraid I'll fail him." Lucifer responded.

God took a few steps towards Lucifer. "Why do you say that?"

"I failed so many of the others. I just don't think I can go through it again. So many of them I just simply didn't care. But since Persephone came along. And now him. I just feel I don't want to watch them fall."

God sighed. He clapped his son on the shoulder. "Nothing worse than watching your child fall. Believe me. You wonder what it is you did wrong to cause them to turn on you. Wondering what it is you did wrong to cause them to hate you. To think that everything you are about is wrong. Trust me. The pain never goes away."

Lucifer looked his father in the eyes. He didn't say a word. He was at a loss for words.

"Look, son. Don't sit there worrying about what might be. Just enjoy the moment. All you can do is your best. But one day it will be up to him to decide on his path. All we can do is guide them. I have faith that he'll be just fine. Just like I had faith in you."

Lucifer smiled. "I know. Thank you." He shook his head. "Look at us. Did you ever think we would be standing here in a place like this? Reminiscing like a father and son should?"

God chuckled. "Truthfully no. But I'm glad we are. This is rather nice." God turned and looked at his new grandson. "What is his name?"

"Samael." Lucifer stated.

God smiled. "Really?"

"Yep. I believe things have come full circle. I was once the light bringer and now he brings light to my life."

God chuckled lightly. "You have come a long way, my son. I am proud of you. He looks like you."

"He had blue eyes." Lucifer said. "All of my children have always had black eyes like me."

"Interesting. I wonder why that is." God mused.

"I don't really care either way. It reminds me of his mother. She has beautiful eyes." He smirked. "Poor thing is exhausted. She was still sleeping when I left the room. I should go check on her soon." Lucifer wondered if Chloe was awake.

"I have to be going as well." God responded. "Take care, Lucifer." He turned to face Lucifer.

Lucifer eyed him. He rolled his eyes. He held out his arms. For a brief moment he hugged his father. "Okay. Goodbye Father." God nodded and disappeared. There was man who had been standing beside them was looking at him with his mouth wide opened. Probably realizing he had just listened to a conversation between God and the Devil. Lucifer smiled. "It's amazing isn't it. The miracle of life."

The man nodded. "Uh yeah." He turned back to the window and watched his own child. Glancing at Lucifer every few seconds.

Lucifer sighed and took one last glance at Samael. "I'll see you later. I am going to go check on your Mum." He turned and walked away from the window. Down the hall he went past the nurses and into the room. Chloe was snoring away. Lucifer took a seat beside her. His hand on hers. Contentment spread across his face as he closed his own eyes.


	11. The First Night

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this. My muse has been lacking a bit. But thank you to all of the followers. I hope you like this. Lucifer and Chloe have their first night with their newborn son. Just a little bit of pure fluff.**

 **Also OMG the newest episode. How freaking awesome was it? I so went off course with Mum. Ha-ha. That's my style. So anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Lucifer stood on the balcony of his penthouse. His dark eyes looking out over the city of Los Angeles. His mind was a flutter with so much. He drew a last drag of the cigarette he had in his fingers. As he flicked it away he caught the shine of the white gold ring encircling his left ring finger. Never did he think that he would find himself married. He had only met a few women in his long life that he even fathomed becoming monogamous for. All of them had turned him down. Cold. Then he met Chloe. The one woman in all of creation that had captured his heart and soul.

He took a glance at the sky. The half-moon hung almost within reach of his fingers. He smiled. "Goodnight old man." He said out loud. Turning he headed back into the living room. A smile was still etched across his handsome face. Chloe was on the couch nursing their newborn son. The loving looks she gave the baby. He stood and watched them for a moment. Relishing the quiet in the penthouse. Persephone and her family had returned to New York. Trixie was with her father. So it was just the three of them.

Chloe looked up as he entered the living room. A smile swept across her beautiful face. "There is daddy." She said to him.

Lucifer covered the distance between them and sat on the couch beside her. She had returned her gaze to Samael. The blue eyed infant looked his mother in the eye. Lucifer wrapped his arm around Chloe and looked down at the baby.

Chloe finished nursing him. "Would you like to hold him? I need to go use the restroom."

The Devil shrugged. "If you insist." His smooth voice breathed out. He then gently took the baby into his arms. Chloe kissed him and then gingerly stood up and headed to the restroom. She was still in a bit of pain from the birth. He watched her walk away. He then looked down at his son. Blue eyes met with dark ones. He was still intrigued by that revelation. "You certainly are a handsome one. I do good work if I don't say so myself." He mused. The baby cooed. "What's that you say Samael? You agree with me." He chuckled.

He shifted slightly and adjusted the child in his arms. The baby whimpered. Lucifer chuckled. "Oh sorry." He found himself gently rocking the baby. This was so out of character for the Devil. He had never stuck around with any of his children. He stuck around some for his daughter. But he found contentment and happiness at the moment. Samael's eyes began to close as he was held by his father. "I bet you are sleepy. Not that you have done much besides eat." He remarked. Within moments the baby was fast asleep.

"Is he asleep?" Chloe's voice came from behind the Devil.

"Yes." Lucifer responded. "Apparently I bored him." He chuckled. He carefully got to his feet. Chloe followed him into the bedroom where they had the crib. He placed his sleeping son into the crib. He smiled down at him. Chloe leaned against him. Her head placed on his upper arm. "I do great work."

She punched him. "We. We do great work." She laughed.

He rubbed his arm. "Yes. How can I forget."

"I'm feeling rather sleepy myself." Chloe yawned.

"Then go to sleep love. You have had a trying few days." He kissed the top of her head.

Chloe nodded and then proceeded to take off her clothes. The Devil found himself staring as she had on less and less clothing. Her body was still beautiful to him despite having just given birth a couple days earlier. She caught him staring. Shaking her head. "You still find me attractive?"

He strode the few steps to her and swept her into his strong arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Very." He whispered. Taking her chin in his hand he looked her in the eyes. The same blue eyes their son had inherited. He stroked the side of her cheek. "How can I not?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." Then in a moment their lips we against the other. Arms wrapped tighter around the other as the heat rose a bit. It had been nearly a month since they made love. She still had to wait. But right now she just wanted to feel the passionate heat between them. They kissed deeper until they were both gasping for breath. "Wow."

A suggestive chuckle erupted from the Devil. "I agree." He leaned down to kiss her again. One hand ran through her soft blonde hair. His other hand went down her supple body. His lips traveling down her neck and to her shoulder. She let out a slight moan. That just spurred the Devil into further action. With one quick action he picked her up in his arms. She let out a surprised yelp. He carried her to the bed and lay her down gently.

"You know I can't have- "she started to say.

"Oh, I can do plenty." He smiled down at her. In a flash he had his shirt and pants off. He lay beside her on the bed. His lips started upon hers. Lips and tongue traveling the length of her body. Hands ran over her smooth skin. She writhed under his touch. He started to go further down her body. His hand on her inner thigh. Her eyes indicated permission. He leaned down to kiss her while his hands did the exploring.

Then the baby began to cry. "Bloody hell." He exclaimed. "I swear my children have the worst sense of timing."

Chloe laughed and started to get up only to have his hand gently holding her down.

"I'll tend to him." Lucifer said to her. He raised himself off the bed. Walking over to the crib. Reaching down he picked up the screaming infant. The lights in the room flickered a bit. "Whoa, calm down." He wrinkled his nose at the odor coming from the baby. "Oh bloody hell." Taking a deep breath. He had done this before. He looked over at Chloe and she was fast asleep. "Oh of course. Mum decides to fall asleep."

Sighing he then carried the baby to the bathroom. He was still crying. Setting him down on the changing table. "Please be kind." He undid the diaper and took a deep breath. "Bloody hell." Shaking his head, he proceeded to change the diaper. He was hit in the face with a stream of urine. Making a face of disgust. The baby appeared to be amused with himself. "Oh you think this is hilarious." He shook his head and finished with the diaper change. He then washed his face. Picking up the baby he carried him back to the bedroom. Chloe was snoring loudly. "You'll get used to your Mum's snoring." He laughed. "Though I guess you had to listen to it while you were in her."

He laid the baby back in his crib. For a moment he was quiet. Lucifer smiled and started for the bed. Then Samael started to cry. Lucifer shook his head. He turned and looked at the baby. "Really?" He reached down and picked up his son. The baby stopped crying. "Did Tristan teach you that trick?" He laughed. Sitting on the bed he held Samael till he stopped crying. Again he set the baby in the crib only to have him start crying. The Devil chuckled. "Okay I get it." He picked the baby up and carried him to the living room. He carefully sat on his recliner and placed the baby on his bare chest. His powerful hand gently stroking the baby's back.

Putting his feet up he just stared at the infant on his chest. This innocent child completely unaware of who his father was. "Sure, you love me now. One day you'll know the truth about me." He sighed. "I just hope you see me for who I am and not what I am." The baby was soon asleep. For a few minutes the Devil just relished the moment. Then he too fell into a slumber.


	12. The Hot Tub

**Author's Note: Lucifer and Chloe have a good time in the hot tub. Just some unapologetic smut. Sorry…not sorry. This should probably be rated M.**

* * *

It was quiet in the nursery as she nursed her son. His big blue eyes looking up at her. They looked so much like her own. It was a wonder. Most of his siblings inherited their father's nearly black ones. But Samael had blue eyes. Chloe thought they were beautiful. He was a certainly a handsome baby. Of course Lucifer wouldn't deny it. Chloe did notice his intense stare like his father. He did seem more aware of his surroundings than most babies of his age. He was of course the son of an arch angel.

She rocked in the old rocking chair Lucifer had bought for the nursery. She liked the old fashioned look they had agreed upon. The creaking noise coming from the chair was almost soothing. She hummed lightly as the baby fed. She liked the alone time they had. When he was done she put him on her shoulder and rocked until he fell asleep.

Carefully she got to her feet and gently laid her son in the crib. Covering him with his blanket she stared down at him for a few moments. He was a perfect combination of both of his parents. She stroked his cheek. He seemed to smile slightly at the contact. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. Walking into the living room she looked around for Lucifer.

"Lucifer." She called to him. No answer. He had been reading in his study when Samael got hungry. He was no longer there. She looked out onto the balcony and noticed movement by the hot tub. She headed in that direction.

He was sitting in the hot tub smoking with a drink setting nearby. His wings were spread out behind him. She admired their beauty. It took some getting used to. For a moment she just stood and stared at him. He had his eyes closed as he sat there but he was not asleep. He soon noticed his wife staring at him and smirked.

She noticed his sly smirk. "Sorry. I can help it."

"Stare all you want love." He mused. He turned his head to look at her. She had on only a button up shirt most likely one of his and underwear. Her blonde hair hung down over her breasts. She wore no makeup. No adornments. Still to him she was the most exquisite, beautiful creature in existence.

Silently she moved over his stretched out wings and sat behind him. Her legs straddling him in the water as she leaned against his back. Her hands started to gently massage the point where his wings met the flesh of his back. She remembered the horrible jagged scars that he once had. He let out a slight moan.

"Oh do keep doing that." He whispered breathlessly.

She smiled and dug deeper into the muscles on his back. She noticed how his shoulders were built different. Wondering if that was from being an angel. She had noticed Samael's shoulders were built in a similar fashion. Would he have wings one day like his sister? The knotted muscles on the Devil's back relaxed as she gently worked the flesh. She just smiled as he relaxed from her touch. She leaned down and kissed his shoulder. Her hair falling down his chest as she kissed up his neck and to his cheek.

"Woman, the things you do to me." He smirked.

Her hands worked their way up to his broad shoulders. Easing out the knots of stress. He relaxed and leaned his head against her chest. His dark eyes looked up at her. She kissed his forehead then moved down to his lips. They were locked in a sensual upside down kiss. It was as awkward as it was hot. The heat from the hot tub wasn't the only thing causing the heat to rise. Her hands moved down his chest. Nails raking down his smooth wet skin. He moaned again. "Oh my wife."

She smiled at him. Pulling away slightly. He leaned forward and she took her hands to the back of his neck. Eliciting more moans of pleasure from the Devil. His wings twitched slightly. She thought that was a little humorous. "Does that mean you like that?" She laughed quietly.

"Of course." He responded quietly.

She finished massaging his neck and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He turned to look up at her.

"Nowhere." She unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. Exposing her swollen breasts. Then she slipped off her panties. She stepped over his wing and entered the hot tub. His dark eyes watching her every movement. Slowly she wades through the hot water towards him. Dancing slightly. He just smiled. She stood in front of him then straddled him. She wasn't surprised to learn he wasn't wearing boxers. Her lips met with his as her hands massaged his chest. Tongues battled for dominance as they breathed for the other. His arms wrapped around her and brought her flush against him. She felt him getting hard as they kissed deeper and more sensual. His lips traveled down her neck leaving little nips along the way.

She leaned back as his lips went down her chest and to her breasts. His tongue circling her sensitive nipples. One hand traveled up the back of her neck and the other left a trail of ecstasy down her chest and to her belly. It was her turn to emit a moan of pleasure. His hands went further down her body to her inner thigh. His dark eyes looked into hers. "It's been six weeks?"

She nodded. "It has." She smiled. She was ready for him. It had been too long. She felt his hand explore her nether region. Fingers upon her most sensitive spot. She felt her chest tighten as the sensation filled her with pleasure. His tongue and lips worked their magic on her chest and neck. Soon she was moaning out. She felt him hard against her. "Take me." She ordered him.

A chuckle rumbled from deep below. "Yes Ma'am."

She lifted herself slightly feeling him. She smoothed her hand over him before lowering herself onto him. Slowly she moved herself up and down. Her eyes looking deep into his. So much power looking back at her. Here she had one of the most powerful beings in all of the universe at her mercy. Faster she moved as he brought his own hips up to meet her. The water in the hot tub splashed all over. Both go them moaning against the other as they let their passion ignite fire. They soon moved as one. It had felt like far too long since they had done this. They both needed the release. Her breasts moved up and down against his chest. The sensation was too much for him. He stood up with her in his arms. He held her tight as he thrust harder into her. The water sloshing at his legs. She moaned louder and louder as he was relentless. Her legs wrapped around his hips.

She held onto him as he thrust into her. She was completely at his mercy now. Feeling herself getting close to climax. "Lucifer." She whispered breathlessly into his ear. That only made him drive into her more. Closer and closer she got until she couldn't hold back anymore. With one last moan she was spent. He kept thrust into her until he too was spent. Carefully he sat down on the edge of the hot tub. She leaned against him. They both panted as their heart pounded. Her head rested against his chest. His hand ran up and down her back. "That was. Wow." She managed to breath out.

"I aim to please." He mused. He kissed the top of her head.

Sighing she lifted her head from his chest and looked him in the eyes before planting her lips against his. They kissed for a moment. His hands still tracing patterns down her back. The sensation was making her heart rate rise. They were getting ready for another round when the baby began to cry.

"Bloody Hell." Lucifer said. "Every time." He chuckled.

Chloe sighed. Slowly she lifted herself off of him. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it on and buttoned it up. The whole time he watched her. His darks eyes looking up and down her body. She pulled on her panties slowly. "I'll be right back." She smiled and disappeared into the penthouse, leaving the naked Devil alone by the hot tub.


End file.
